Fairy Tail: Illuminate
by Volatile Words
Summary: Love can begin in almost anyway thought possible. This emotion knows no bounds and can only be strengthened through dedicated partnership. There's no set amount of time for how long love truly last. Read to find out first hand how long it takes a demon and a salamander to realize this.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm not "new" to this site at all but I am new to publishing a story on here. I'm skeptical about making a NaMi story my very first one but I'll give it a try.

* * *

**_When you think of the word guild in the general since, I'm sure your mind becomes filled with an array of definitions. Those definitions would be correct, if you weren't talking about Fairy Tail. When you say or think the word guild along with Fairy Tail being the subject, you think family._**

* * *

Magnolia, a city of casual everyday kind of people who just simply enjoy living under the sun and going about everyday life as it is. There's children playing with their friends, teenagers and adults all out having fun doing the things they all planned on doing today. Everyone's happy, well almost everyone that is.

"Natsuuuuu, you promised we would go fishing today!" Yelled a disappointed Happy

Natsu and happy on the other hand were resting under a tree in the shade discussing what should be done first today.

"I know I know Happy but I have to at least do one REAL job today, my pockets are so emptyyyy!" Replied a sulking Natsu.

"Awww man that's going to take foreverrrrr" Happy said now seeping into his own state of sulking.

"Don't be that way happy, with Erza, Gray and, Lucy along with us I'm sure it wouldn't take too long at all!" Natsu said now standing up stretching. "Now let's go Happy, FULL SPEED TO FAIRY TAIL!"Natsu yelled as he began running full speed.

"AYE SIR!" Yelled a newly energized Happy and flew off towards the guild.

* * *

Shortly later Natsu and Happy enter the guild hall. Upon entering the guild Natsu immediately noticed Erza sitting at a table enjoying the sweet elegant taste of strawberry cheesecake. He decided to walk over to her and sit down. Erza stopped eating and greeted Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, you here for a job today or just hanging out?" Asked Erza

"I'm here for a job right now but ill most likely will hang out here afterwards. I want the team to do a big one this time! Whataya say?" Natsu inquired Erza, who sighed and said

"Ok Natsu lets at least see what the rest of the team has to say first." Said Erza to witch Natsu sighed

"Alright.", Was all Natsu said as he put his head down on the table to begin a light nap until a thought crossed his mind. "Say Erza, where is gray and Lucy anyway? I figured I would at least see Lucy talking to Mira. Wait a second, where's Mirajane?" Natsu asked this while looking around for the usual sight of the bright silver haired waitress/bartender.

"Gray should be here shortly and Lucy as well, she's been working on her novel a lot more lately. Mirajane though is out on a supply run for the bar, she'll turn up eventually."Answered Erza. Natsu asked another question.

"Hey Erza, I want to ask you something about Mirajane."Natsu said to witch Erza listened more carefully now paying more attention.

"And just what might that be?"Asked Erza

"Have you ever done a job with Mirajane in the past?"Natsu asked this with a sincere expression. Erza tilted her head down while a grin graced her face.

"There was this one time."Erza answered. Natsu lifted his head in interest.

**Flash Back**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME THUNDER THIGHS!?" Yelled a jubilant Mirajane

"FIGHT ME YOU MIDRIFF BARING BASTARD!"Retorted Erza. The two mages were now face to face with each other prepared to square off. Not even for a moment did this go unnoticed by the guild.

"Well there they go again, another fight" Lisanna said as everyone one else just nodded in agreement.

Mirajane and Erza began their usual rivalry antics of destructive violence towards one another. This went on for a matter of 3 minutes. The reason behind it ending was due to master Makarov's entry to the main guild hall from his office. Usually he would just laughed along with the guild at their silly display of fighting, though today however was different.

"ERZA AND MIRAJANE STOP FIGHTING AND COME HERE!" Makarov yelled out. If anyone wasn't paying attention to the two of them then, they were now. Erza and Mirajane both walked up to Makarov.

"Erza, Mira I'm delighted to see you have such a strong rivalry going between you two. There's no doubt that you two are the strongest female mages in Fairy Tail." Makarov went on to say. "That's why I've decided to send the two of you on a job together" As Makarov finished, the guild exploded into an enormous amount gasp being made from everyone. Mirajane and Erza looked dumbfounded.

"B-B-But Master!" They both said in unison but then glared at each other.

"No Buts!"Makarov began "you two WILL complete the job and report back to me." Makarov said with a serious expression, but then softened and smiled merrily and said. "I know you two are more than capable of handling this." Makarov handed them the job request he had been saving for the two mages. Mirajane grabbed the paper and read it.

"This is almost an S class request." Mirajane stated.

"Let me see that."Erza grabbed the paper from Mirajane."Banraku Island? That's going to be a train and boat ride at least." Erza said with a sigh. Mirajane began walking towards the guild door to exit but stopped and said.

"I'll be waiting at the train station for you FATTY!" Mirajane said as she burst into laughter while exiting the guild. There were a few snickers coming from the guild hall. Erza reacted by sticking her sword into the ground, seething.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine!" Makarov said with a smile.

**FLASH BACK END**

"Wait, so where was I? I don't remember any of that happening."Natsu inquired.

"You don't remember because you were training that whole week. The job only lasted for 4 days Natsu, you were gone for 6."Erza informed him

"Huh? Oh yeah that's right, I was practicing a secrete dragon slayer art!" Natsu said while holding a blazing clenched fist in the air and had a foot on the table top.

"SIT DOWN!"Yelled Erza. Natsu wasted no time in doing what he was told.

"Anyway, as I was saying…"Erza resumed her story.

**FLASH BACK**

"So let me get this straight, there's a small group of dark guild rejects terrorizing villagers within the forest?" Mirajane asked while looking out of a train window.

"Pretty much, I'm guessing all we have to do is simply go in and rough'em up abit."Erza said while resting her head against her window.

"Well if it's that simple then there's no need for any pre planning. I'm taking a nap let me know when it's time to get off." Mirajane said drowsily. Erza just grunted and continued resting herself.

* * *

After countless hours of traveling, Mirajane and Erza finally reached Banraku Island. There were sounds of deferent animal species, a huge over growth of plant life, and salt like colored sand to grace the feet. There was a noticeable path through the trees to get to the main part of the village where most of the villagers resided. Mirajane saw this and bolted to towards the path. Erza called out to Mirajane to stop, which had little to no effect of her at all.

"Mirajane we shouldn't just rush into the forest, there could be booby traps!" Erza yelled.

"Go to hell clanky, I know what I'm doing!" Yelled Mirajane as she disappeared into the thick forest.

"AHHHH, WHAT THE HELL!?" Mirajane suddenly yelled out. Erza sighed and began sprinting towards Mirajane's location. When she got there, Erza stood frozen. Like Erza said there could be booby traps and sure enough Mirajane "found" one. Mirajane was hung upside down by a rope, dangling from a tall sturdy tree.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, CUT ME DOWN!" Mirajane yelled angrily.

"HA! Not until you say please and stop yelling!" Erza said as she prepared to start walking towards the village.

"You can forget it!" Snapped Mirajane. Erza begin to pick up her pace.

"Ok, meet me in the village then" Erza said while waving a single hand off to the side, emphasize how nonchalant she was being.

"BASTAAAAAARD!" Mirajane yelled out to Erza.

* * *

**Here it is chapter 1, I hope to make longer chapters with much more detail as I progress. I hope the flow and feel to it isn't off or randomized. Please leave comments. CONSTRUCTIVE critisim is ok, but NO thrashing.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm very glad to see that chapter 1 caught everyone's interest and I thank you all for taking time to read that chapter and this story as whole!

* * *

**Flash Back Continued **

Erza walked leisurely through the, taking in all of its wonders and essence. The streets were paved out of a polished well kept stone. Buildings and homes were basically made out of polished stone carved materials and wood. There were many upon many kiosks to go up to and purchase different items for various occasions. It felt a lot like magnolia to Erza, children were playing, the sun was shining, and villagers were all laughing and smiling brightly. Seeing the villagers behave this way made Erza smile and feel comfortable being there. This also fuelled her motivation in helping to maintain this peace among them. Setting her sites on the village leader's office, Erza moved onward.

* * *

In the forest, Mirajane used her Satan Soul take over to free herself. Hovering upwards above the forest, Mirajane took a look around. From above, there wasn't much to see but lush green trees all over the vicinity. There was a mountain with a waterfall big enough to see from the distance she was at.

"No since in reverting back to normal now, might as well fly to the leaders building." Mirajane said in her demonic voice.

* * *

"Ahhh you're from the Fairy Tail guild, please come in." The village leader said inviting in the two mages. "I take it you've been briefed a little on what's been happening here in recent days, am I right?" asked the leader. Erza spoke up, while Mirajane was off staring out of a window in the office.

"Yes, you're having trouble from a group of thee former dark guild members." Erza stated.

"Ok, good." The leader said with a smile. "Now, there isn't much more information I could give you besides what the villagers have described them as. There's one that's described to be a young male 6ft tall, carries two swords, and wares a dark purple mask across the lower half of his face. The next one was said to be a young female around 5'7 in height. She doesn't carry any weapons, but the villagers say they've seen her lure people off a short distance then rob them and kill them." At this Mirajane listened more carefully awaiting the rest of the description. "She's been seen wearing a black and white kimono and her hair reaches to the middle of her back. One last detail to this one is, they say she always kept her arms folded, no one has ever seen her unfold them. This made Mirajane speak up.

"So if she never unfolded them, then how would she rob people?" Mirajane wonder aloud.

"That's what I've been wondering too, it doesn't make sense. Lastly there's the one that is believed to be the leader. There isn't anything known about him outside of him looking a bit older than the first young man and he's a few inches taller than him." The leader finished

"Hm…there's nothing else on the last one? anything?" Asked Erza

"Nope, I'm afraid that's all I've heard about him…WAIT! There's something else after all. His eyes, the only thing people ever saw were his eyes. They say he would be watching from the shadows." Informed the leader.

"Great, a shadow stalker" Mirajane said sarcastically while looking back from the window she was gazing out of.

"Ok sir, we will do everything we can and more to see to it that they leave this Island for good." Erza proclaimed sincerely. This made the leader sigh a breath of relief.

"Thank you so much me and my village are most grateful, can I please have your names?" Inquired the leader. Erza smiled.

"Sure, I'm Erza and she's Mirajane." She told the leader.

"And I am Sazu." Responded Sazu with a warm smile.

* * *

Mirajane and Erza were walking through the village discussing their plan. It had been several hours since they had last eaten anything so they decided to stop at a dessert kiosk to grab a bite to eat.

"So we watch from the trees just before the gate you walk through to enter the village, and then we wait for them to strike. Then once one of them does we tail them to the other two, what am I missing here." Mirajane inquired as she ran through Erza's plan with her.

"Nothing, that's the plan, I figure most of these instances would happen just outside the gate." Erza said

"Well let's get moving then, the sooner we finish this sooner we leave." Mirajane begin to walk off with Erza in tow.

* * *

Hours passed by and there was still nothing. Villagers walked up and down the path they were watching for what seemed like forever yet, not one sign at all. The two mages were getting frustrated now.

"What the hell is taking-"Mirajane begin but was interrupted by Erza who whispered.

"There, look someone's being followed." Just a little farther up the path there was an elderly man being followed by a tall young man with two swords and a purple mask around the lower half of his face. The masked man tapped him on the shoulder and withdrew his sword.

"Alright give me everything you got if you want to live old man." The masked swordsman emphasized his threat even more so by holding his blade to the old man's neck.

"Ok, ok I'll give you everything just please don't hurt me!" The old man was now shaking in utter fear. This wasn't sitting well with the two mages at all. They watched as the old man emptied his pockets into the swordsman free hand. Having now collected what he wanted, the swordsman begin to leave, walking through the thick forest. Mirajane and Erza leaped out of the tree and followed the man deep into the forest; they were at least eight miles from the village now. They noticed the man stopped walking and raised a single hand up forming some sort of signal. Two more individuals fitting the descriptions walked out from behind the trees to greet him.

"Another score?" This one was the female, and just like Sazu said, her arms were folded.

"I wouldn't go that far as to say that, it was just an old guy with a little change on him." Replied the swordsman.

"How the hell do you expect for us live off of that!" Yelled the older looking man. He was definitely taller than the younger man and his voice was far deeper. "You see? Dumb shit like that is why we were kicked out of the guild in the first place!"

"I don't see YOU doing anything else besides watching from shadows all of the damn time!" The younger man retorted. The older one walked closer to him and grabbed him by his shirt, bringing him to eye level with him.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that? Remember, I won't hesitate to kill you off. Do I make myself clear!?"While asking this, he threw the younger man to the ground.

"Y-Yes sir sorry sir!" Was all the fear stricken young man could say.

"Don't you think that was a little much Shimatsu?" Asked the young woman finally speaking up.

"Hardly. Tanaka go find us more money, I'm sure you can do a better job than Tamori ever would." Shimatsu begin to walk off into the forest. Tanaka helped Tamori up and begin to walk back into the direction of the village. Mirajane and Erza decided to stop these two first, and catch up to the leader later.

"Don't move another inch. We just watched that entire interaction between the three of you, we know you're the ones terrorizing the villagers." Erza announced while placing her right hand on her sword and slowly unsheathing it.

"And just who the hell are you two? "Tanaka asked Erza as she shifted her eyes back and forth between Erza and Mirajane.

"Were Fairy Tail's strongest female mages, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss." She answered in all seriousness.

"Hmmm, can't say I've heard of you two."Tamori nonchalantly stated, Tanaka though paused slightly at hearing this.

"I've heard of you two, Titania and The Demon of Fairy Tail." Tanaka informed.

"So I see you have heard of us after all huh? Well that should make things easier, stop terrorizing the village or face our wrath." Mirajane was being completely serious now. Tanaka burst into laughter at this.

"HaHaHa! Wow, you're not serious are you? Listen, I don't care who you are," Tanaka begin as she slowly unfolded her arms to reveal bright purple scale covered claw like hands. "you're not getting in our way. Tamori take titania and don't let your guard down, I want the demon." Tanaka's body became covered in the bright purple scales and her eyes changed as well. Where there were once green eyes with a black iris, was now replaced with yellow eyes baring a demonic black slit in them. To top it off she was generating a large amount of energy.

"Fine have it your way, **Take Over:** **Satan Soul**." Mirajane's face gained a satanic smile. "Erza, don't interfere." She added as she rushed Tanaka sending her flying a couple hundred yards and pursued her, leaving Erza alone with Tamori. Erza looked over to the long path of damage Mirajane caused to the forest and took note on how serious she was and smirked.

"Whatever." Erza then looked back to Tamori. "Ok, I guess your opponent is me.

"I guess you're right" Tamori and Erza enter their battle ready stances. "COME, ERZA SCARLET!" The two sword wielder's locked blades.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2, I understand that you're all probably wondering "WHERE THE HELL IS THE NaMi!?" Don't worry; this is definitely a NaMi story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Back again with another chapter! :D but first I will say that yes, there is an elaborate scheme behind this portion of the story, that's all I will say for now though! And second, Mirajane and Erza (for anyone that's confused) are in there early teens which explain why they insult each other the way they do. Lastly I forgot to mention that this is taking place just before the tenroujima arc XD anyway, Thank you all once again for the feedback and for reading this story. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Deep within the majestic green forest, chaos was set free due to a fight being held between two demons.

"You're….not….half….bad." Mirajane was down on one knee panting. Tanaka was in no better condition, she too was down on one knee panting hard while her eyes were boring a hole into Mirajane.

"Hmph I could say the same about you, it's been awhile since the last time someone's had me this winded in a fight." Tanaka spoke these words with a high level of arrogance in her voice as she stood up. Mirajane stood up as well, now wearing a smug look on her face. The two of them begin slowly walking towards one another. The sky had become darkened by thick gray storm clouds. Mirajane spoke up.

"Should I feel honored?" Her demonic voice echoed. Tanaka's smile faded at this as she gained a more serious demeanor.

"You really are an interesting young girl; it's a shame I'll have to kill you though." Tanaka stated in her own echoing demonic voice. The clouds thickened even more at this point, now looming over the battle field ready to burst at any moment.

"I think it's time," Mirajane started. The two were now ten feet away from each other preparing for their second round of battle. A single rain drop begins its descent to the ground. "For me to show you….WHAT A TRUE DEMON IS!" The single raindrop hit the ground. The two fighters flashed forward at one another so fast that their feet broke a little ground, leaving an imprint.

Mirajane unleashed a barrage of fist and kick combos in what seemed like a blurred flash of darkness. Tanaka did an incredible job of not getting hit and unleashing her own combos, that is until she was kicked on her left side sending her into a tree. Not having any time to regain her composure, she was now under the full force of Mirajane's brutally fast barrage combo only this time she couldn't dodge them. Not letting up for even a second Mirajane continued the assault. This lasted another thirty seconds until she paused while kneeling over her enemy; she prepared her right hand with a spell.

"Had enough?" Mirajane asked this with a stoic facial expression as Tanaka looked up at her with wide eyes. In that same moment a bright streak of lightning flashed behind Mirajane, illuminating her demonic body making her look even more menacing. This filled Tanaka with great anger.

"BITE ME BITCH!" Shocked a little by the response, Mirajane didn't see the fist coming and was sent flying. She managed to correct her involuntary flight midway and flew upwards into the sky and stopped.

"Teh, this is the thanks I get for being nice?" Mirajane then took advantage of her flightless enemy and dove in like a missile. Her right hand drawn back with a spell ready, she released it just before making contacted with her demonic enemy.

"EVIL PUSH!" This ultimately planted Tanaka's body firmly into the ground; she had reverted back to her normal self now baring regular hands. Without a doubt, Tanaka was defeated and unconscious. Mirajane looked up into the sky as the hard falling rain washed over her demonic features. After spending a few moments of just staring she took flight, flying off into the distance.

"I don't have much time left." Was all the takeover mage said as she increased her flight speed.

* * *

Miles away from the demonic battle that had just been resolved, was another fierce battle happening. Two swordsmen, one female and the other a male, did battle in the forest. The two had been at it for awhile now with neither showing signs of quitting just yet. The sound of high carbon steel blades clashing and grinding against each other could be heard ringing from quite a distance. The rain intensified.

"So this is Fairy Tail's titania, Erza Scarlet! I'm very impressed with you I must say, to be able to keep up with my speed is a great feet to come by!" Tamori was swinging viscously at Erza in an attempt to break her guard. After another moment of continuously blocking, Erza leaped back some feet to set a distance between them. Tamori stopped at this and asked.

"What wrong? Am I too much for the almighty titania?"

"No not at all, in fact I'm really disappointed with you to say the least. **REQUIP!**" Keeping the same armor, Erza requiped and obtained two mid length swords. Now duel wielding, Erza was ready to commence the final round to this already dragged out fight between her and the enemy. Tamori, who was already using his duel wield was taking back slightly.

"Are you ready to end this?" Smiling now, Erza stood battle ready once more.

"If you think one extra sword is going to give you an advantage then you're sadly mistaking." Tamori ran at Erza ready to strike. Just as his swords reached her armor, Erza swung her right sword hand downward, deflecting the swords with ease. Grimacing at this, Tamori tried once more. This went on far longer than it should have and Erza had had enough. Her face harden slightly as she swung the two blades she held with wrist snapping speed and sliced right through Tamori's poorly crafted swords, leaving him staring at them in pure disbelief. He walked over to the severed blades and kneeled down over them, looked to Erza.

"But….how? …..tell me…..HOW DID YOU MANAGED TO DESTROY MY SWORDS!?" Tamori yelled as tears begin to flow from his eyes. Erza looked pitifully at the broken swordsman. Putting away her own weapons, she walked over to the weeping man.

"Those swords…were the only thing I had left from them." Erza managed to hear him say that much as he weeps.

"From who? Your guild?" Erza inquired. When Tamori looked up to her and answered, she stood shocked.

"My parents. Those swords were the only thing I had left to remember them by. The blue hilted sword was my mother's and the orange hilt was my father's. They were killed not too long ago by HIM!" Striking the ground with his fist, he shook with anger.

"Him? Who's the one that killed your parents?" Erza now listening to him completely, she was once again shocked by the answer she got in response to her questions.

"That bastard, SHIMATSU!" Thunder broke out over the vicinity just as he announced the killer. Erza's mouth was agape.

"And you're still following him and doing his bidding!?" inquired an angry titania

"It's not like I want to! I was waiting for the perfect moment to strike!" retorted the man angrily. "But then….." he trailed off.

Erza already knew what he would have said next, but she had no idea what was about to happen next.

"So that's it. You knew I killed your parents after all, and you honestly thought that you would avenge their death? How foolish." The two immediately looked to the new voice. There in the flesh stood Shimatsu. "Be gone, I have no more reasons for you to remain here in my presence. **IGNITE**." Various purple lines and magic symbols spread across Tamori's body, seeing this Erza yelled out.

"STOP THIS YOU BASTARD, HE CANT EVEN DEFFEND HIS SELF!" Grabbing her swords Erza started to move towards Shimatsu, but was stopped when Tamori grabbed hold of her hand.

"Thank you Erza Scarlet, for showing me that there's still good people in this twisted world we call home. Good bye." As those final words escaped Tamori's mouth, his body was instantaneously disintegrated. Erza continued to look down at the spot that Tamori was just in. Her arms went limp for a moment, though she was still holding on to her blades. Thunder crackled hard in the sky as the heavy rain drops continued to fall. Shimatsu spoke up.

"Like I said, foolish. He shouldn't have expected anything lesser than that to happen. He always was a failure, just like his parents were. I guess the whole family died as nothing more than tra- ARGH!" Erza cut Shimatsu's disrespectful rambling off by rushing at him and cutting a perfect X across his torso.

"SHUT UP, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE AWAY PEOPLE LIVES BECAUSE YOU WANT TO!" Shimatsu regained his composure while requiping and rushed at Erza. Now suited in full body armor, his fist connected to her jaw as he begins over powering her with brute force. Every hit felt as if she was being beaten with a sledge hammer. Shimatsu stopped for just a second, which was all Erza needed to slash fiercely at his arms. Erza noticed that every slash made a slight ringing sound, this made her back off.

"What kind of magic is that!?" Erza asked now clearly frustrated. Shimatsu laughed.

"Body Armor requip magic one-hundred percent titanium alloy. This armor is completely impenetrable." He noticed that this stunned Erza a bit and decided to use this moment as the time to strike. He rushed at her and begins his over baring punching combo once more. As he was gaining ground he stopped hitting with his left hand as created a spell.

"**Disintegrate: Ignition!**" Erza Stared wide eyed at his left hand as it seemed to be moving in slow motion to her neck. She knew that the moment his hand finally touches her neck she would be marked with the same spell as Tamori was and she would suffer the same fate.

* * *

"**Evil Push!**" Shimatsu's 'impenetrable armor' had just gotten a severe dent to its left side, sending him skidding across the ground for about ten yards. Standing with her back to Erza was none other than Mirajane, still in her take over form. She peered at Erza over her right shoulder with a demonic grin.

"Looks like I made it here just in time, what happened?" She asked while looking around to make sure it was safe. Erza stood up and walked beside her as she requiped just her swords back to just her single usual one.

"This bastard killed off one of his Tamori only after admitting to him that he killed his parents. I'm guessing at some point and time Shimatsu put that Disintegration spell seal on him, he never even knew it was there." Erza tightened her grip on her sword. Mirajane begin doing a few stretches to loosen up.

"I don't have much time left for me in this form; I'm going to be completely exhausted soon. If you really want to defeat him I guess I could help out." Mirajane informed. Erza nodded her head in response.

"Can you give me an estimate of about how much longer you can hold out at least?" Mirajane thought for a moment and responded.

"We got ten minutes and not a second more." Erza nodded an ok in response. Just then the two Fairy Tail mages begin to here heavy footsteps splashing against the muddy water covered ground.

"He's coming." Mirajane announced as she and Erza became battle ready once more. The footsteps got louder and louder until they stopped completely. Mirajane and Erza stood back to back in the makeshift clearing and waited, looking around for any suspicious movement within the area. Suddenly Shimatsu came out charging directly at Erza, who begin charging at him herself with the single her single long sword drawn. Mirajane spun around and flew upward a little to wait for an opportunity to strike. Erza slashed at him fiercely once again exhibiting her immense skills with a sword. Moving in more she delivered a jab that successfully punctured the armor, Shimatsu immediately leaped back to get away from Erza. Mirajane saw this and swooped down to deal damage.

"Come here!" Mirajane landed a crushing blow to his face and sent him streaming through the air as she pursued him unleashing a furry of fist with unremarkable speed. This lasted for roughly two minutes and ten had already passed, she was at her limit. Mirajane through one more punch with everything she had left and cracked his armor in the chest area. Losing her Satan sole form, Mirajane fell back onto the soggy wet forest floor as the rain continued to poor down onto her exhausted form.

"I guess he's all yours then Erza, good luck." Mirajane was out cold.

"Thank you Mirajane." Erza prepared to deliver the final strike to Shimatsu, the moment had finally come. Shimatsu was in the process of getting back up as Erza lunged herself at him with every ounce energy she could summon. With a war cry, Erza jab her blade into the cracked area created by Mirajane. The blade pierced his heart, killing him there on the spot. Erza walked over to Mirajane's sleeping form and put her on her back and begin walking back to the village.

**FLASH BACK END**

* * *

"Ever since then Mirajane and I had a friendly rivalry, nothing ever truly escalating." Erza finally finishing her long story. Natsu just sat there at the table letting all that he had heard set in. Soon Natsu spoke.

"THAT WAS AWSOME, IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Breathing fire, Natsu proclaimed this while fully standing on the table.

"SIT DOWN NOW NATSU!" Erza commanded not leaving any room for discussion. Natsu quickly sat back down at the table.

"Hey Erza, you think I could talk Mirajane into doing this mission with me instead?" Erza gave Natsu a knowing look.

"Natsu, you know Mirajane doesn't do missions like that anymore." Natsu looked disappointed at this. Erza then added.

"But I guess you could see if you can convince her into doing it." Just as Erza said this, Mirajane entered the guild hall carrying the small supply of alcohol. Natsu waited till she walked into the storage room and walked in behind her. Mirajane had climbed a small latter to reach the spot on the liquor shelf she needed to restock. She had just finished stocking the last bottle when Natsu walked in. She hadn't paid attention to the sound of the door closing.

"Hey Mirajane how's it going!" Natsu's sudden announcement of presence startled Mirajane causing her to fall backwards off the latter, only to be caught by Natsu.

"Natsu? What're you doing here?" She asked as she was now standing on her on feet. "Did you need me to check off on a job request for you?" Natsu shook his head.

"Noooo um actually I wanted to know if you would do a job with me, you know something simple." Mirajane just stared at Natsu for a moment, this made him extremely nervous. After another moment passed Natsu spoke.

"Eh never mind forget I asked that ill just-"

"Ok." Natsu was cut off by her response and then shocked by what the response was.

"What?" He asked. Mirajane laughed a little and smiled her own trade mark smile.

"I said ok Natsu; I'll go on a job with you." Natsu's face lit up at this.

"ALRIGHT! ILL GO PICK ONE RIGHT NOW!" Natsu yelled while once again breathing fire. Mirajane laughed at Natsu's reaction.

"NATSU CALM DOWN OR WERE GONNA DIE IN HERE!" Natsu calmed down realizing Mirajane was right, they were surrounded by alcohol and it wouldn't end well if it ignited. Smiling afterwards Mirajane added.

"And I'm picking the job, ok?" Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok Mirajane, I'll just meet you out front then." She nodded at him and went back finishing up her job in the storage room.

* * *

**FINALLY some interaction between Natsu and Mirajane, NaMi moments are soon to come. Still trying to keep a natural feel to the relationship development!**


	4. Chapter 4

Back with another chapter. Thank you EVERYONE for the feedback XD. Moving onward!

* * *

Natsu sat patiently at the bar as he watched Mirajane stand in front of the request board while holding her right index finger to her bottom lip, in search of a job she liked. Moments passed and Natsu had begun to feel drowsy. Just as he begins to rest his head down on to his arms, Mirajane walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Lifting his head, Natsu was greeted with a smiling Mirajane in front of him.

"I found one we can do Natsu, look!" Natsu looked at the request, his face fell. It was a request to help deliver flowers to a flouriest in Hargeon town.

"Wow Mirajane this um, sounds cool" Mirajane could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"What's wrong Natsu, you don't like the job I picked?" Sniffling, she looked as though she was about to cry. Natsu begin to wave his hands in front of himself.

"Nooo Mirajane its great, I like it really!" Natsu said reassuring her, hoping to keep the takeover mage's tears from spilling out. Mirajane smiled while Natsu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great, meet me at the train station in an hour!" Mirajane turned and walked off to the exit of the guild. Natsu waited a little bit before he did so as well.

* * *

An hour passed, Natsu and Mirajane were at the train station waiting to board and depart. Natsu was wearing his usual outfit as was Mirajane; the train was all clear for boarding. The two Fairy Tail mages entered the train and found a window seat to sit at. This part of the train was vacant, not too many people needed to go to Hargeon city apparently. They sat down as the train began to move, and Natsu to be over taken by motion sickness. Moaning sickly, Natsu hung his head out of the window. Mirajane noticed this immediately and gasped.

"Natsu!" Mirajane slid over closer to Natsu and pulled him in from the window.

"I'm sorry Natsu but it's just too dangerous to hang your head out of the window like that. You can lay your head in my lap to help ease the nausea." Natsu complied with no fuss and laid his head down into Mirajane's lap, he felt comfortable and a little less nauseated now.

"How do you feel now?" Mirajane looked down at him worriedly as she waited for a response from the salamander.

"Thank you Mirajane, I feel a little bit better now." Natsu answered as he adjusted himself in her lap while yawning.

"You're welcome Natsu." Mirajane noticed he was drifting off to sleep a little and laughed. "Are you going to sleep on me Natsu?" Natsu snickered a little bit.

"I felt so comfortable that I figured ill take a nap, sorry." Mirajane just sighed and snickered as well.

"You don't have to apologize to me Natsu; I don't mind you sleeping in my lap at all." At this Natsu drifted off to sleep, softly snoring in her lap.

'_Natsu sure is warm.'_ Mirajane thought to herself then smiled as she too begin to take a light a nap, while resting her right hand on the side of the dragon slayers head.

* * *

The train ride was quiet for the most part, allowing the two mages to nap in peace. Mirajane begin to wake up from her light nap just as the train was pulling into station, she shook Natsu.

"Natsu wake up, it's time to exit the train. He stirred a little bit and opened his eyes while sitting up. The two exited the train and begin to walk around Hargeon town. This town was nice. Flower's lined the streets with elegance and bright color. Every breath taken was a sweet delectable one. Natsu stopped walking as did Mirajane.

"So Mirajane, where is this flower shop were supposed to help out at again?" Mirajane furrowed her brows and pulled out the request again. She scanned over it quickly then looked around and sighed.

"Natsu, were standing in front of it." She told him while pointing to the right; Natsu rubbed his head and laughed. Mirajane grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store. They entered the store and were immediately over taken by the different assortment of flowers. The arrangement was topnotch. The two mages walked up to the counter and ringed the bell, a door closed from the back.

"Just a minute please." An elderly sounding woman called out. There was a loud sound of something heavy falling followed by a scream from the old lady. Natsu and Mirajane reacted at the scream and ran behind the counter through the open doorway that lead to a new room. When they got there they found an elderly woman lying on the floor with a big potted plant on top of her. Natsu lifted the plant off her as Mirajane helped the old woman to her feet. She thanked them.

"Oh goodness thank you young ones, who might you be?" Natsu smiled and introduced them.

"You're very welcome and were the Fairy Tail mages you requested." A look of realization appeared on the old woman's face, she smiled.

"I'm so glad your guild was able to honor my request. It started three years ago. My usual delivery man showed up on time just as he always did but this time, without my Moondragons. He has said consistently that every time he gets halfway here, he's ambushed by a small group of bandits. They only ever want the flowers. The delivery man tried fighting back one time but in the end he was beaten badly by them. Now, he's told me that he refuses to go get the flowers again until those bandits are dealt with." Mirajane and Natsu frowned at this.

"Hmmm…..what would bandits be wanting with flowers in the first place. What time does the delivery man arrive and is it every day?" Natsu asked the woman.

"He comes only on week days, but he's already been here today and won't be back until Monday." She answered him. It was a nice Friday afternoon and the sun was beginning to set on what had been a warm relaxing day in Hargeon town.

"Ok, Mirajane it looks like we're spending the weekend here." Mirajane smiled and nodded her head in agreement. The elderly woman smiled as well, grateful for the help.

"Bless you young ones, can I please have your names?" She inquired.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and she's Mirajane Strauss." Natsu informed. The old lady smiled.

"Marvelous!" She said

* * *

It was early night now as the salamander and the demon left the flower shop. The streets were beginning to thin out in traffic as people were heading home to rest. Natsu and Mirajane walked amongst them in no particular rush to be anywhere. They had decided to look for a place to stay first before going out to get dinner.

"She was nice enough wouldn't you say Natsu?" Mirajane asked, striking up another conversation between them. Natsu grinned.

"Yeah she was, it just makes me want to catch the bastards that's stealing her flowers and beat there asses even more!" Natsu was holding a flaming fist of righteousness as Mirajane giggled at him.

"Me too, it's not right to steal from people." She agreed, adding in her own opinion.

They continued walking a few more blocks down until they reached a hotel.

"The Seaside Inn." Natsu read the name.

"Looks nice, let's stay here." Natsu nodded his head as he walked inside with Mirajane.

* * *

Mirajane and Natsu entered the room they were going to be sleeping in. Upon entering the two noticed the same thing; there was only a single queen sized bed. Natsu just stared silently as Mirajane just walked in and sat down her traveling bag and begin looking through it. Noticing that she wasn't followed into the room, she looked up at Natsu who was still standing in the door way.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Mirajane asking this seemed to wake him from his stupor.

"Um….there's only one bed Mirajane." He informed her. She just looked at him.

"Oh….you don't want to share a bed with me Natsu?" Natsu's cheeks gained a light pink tint to them.

"No no nooo that's not it at all, I just thought you wanted your own bed to sleep in or something." Mirajane giggled.

"I don't mind sharing a bed with you Natsu." Natsu became more at ease now and walked into the room while closing the door behind him. He walked over to the right side of the bed which was by the window and sat down. Mirajane was done looking through her travel bag as was Natsu since he packed light.

"So, what are we to do about dinner?" asked a hungry Natsu. Mirajane begin to think.

"Well we don't have too much money on us at the moment…." She trailed off. "We could buy food and cook it here, which would be cheaper than eating out." Natsu looked skeptical at this.

"You know how to cook?" Natsu asked her. She nodded and begin to write on a piece of paper.

"I know a thing or two about cooking. Here, take this." She handed him a small list of items. "Go get those items and bring them back. Now go, I'll get things prepared for cooking." Mirajane begin rummaging through the pots and pans, tossing the ones she was using into the sink. Natsu nodded and walked out of the room as Mirajane begin scrubbing the dishes clean.

* * *

Natsu walked into the market area of Hargeon town, this part of town was still filled with people out shopping or just lounging around. Looking on the list he went for the first item needed, pork cutlets. He found a butcher shop just a little ways from where he just was.

"Welcome sir, how may I help you!?" The man was tall and muscular with a tan to his skin, and had a thick mustache. Natsu walked up to the man at the counter and showed him the list of items he was out searching for, the man grinned.

"This is excellent; I have everything you need in one convenient place!" The man yelled excitedly.

"Alright!" Natsu was now just as excited. The man reached into to the freezer and pulled out a huge slab of pork and sliced off fifty perfectly cut pieces. Natsu was overjoyed, the man even through in the bread crumbs and vegetables for free. Having paid the man for the pork, the dragon slayer made his way back to the Inn.

* * *

It didn't take Mirajane long to scrub the dishes clean. She had everything she was going to use for cooking ready and the plates were set on the table in the room. Now, she was reading through a book she brought with her while laying on the bed relaxing casually. Hearing the door being unlocked, she inserted a book mark into the book as Natsu walked in with the groceries. She stood up and walked over to him in the kitchen part of the room and grabbed the groceries from him.

"Wow Natsu, this is really heavy. How much pork did you get?" He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"Let's just say I found an extremely friendly butcher who was happy to assist me." Mirajane sighed.

"No kidding, well I'm about to start cooking now so go take a shower." Natsu groaned.

"Cant I just wait until after dinnerrrrr?" he whined. Mirajane just smiled.

"If you don't shower now, then you won't be eating anything." By the time she finished talking, Natsu had already ran off and started up the shower.

* * *

Dinner was done and over with, it was late at night now. Mirajane had just come out of the shower and was joining a lounging Natsu in bed under the covers. She was wearing a simple pink night gown while Natsu was just wearing casual shorts for sleeping with no shirt on. He was staring off into space with a serious expression and Mirajane took notice.

"What are you thinking about Natsu?" He seemed to had been awaken from his thoughts as he sighed.

"I was trying to figure out what bandits would want with flowers, it just doesn't seem right. If I was a bandit, I would rob people of their money or jewelry. I think that would be the most common thing to do, wouldn't you agree Mirajane?" It was a little strange to here Natsu talking like this. He was pointing out important information that they should really consider and think on. Mirajane begin to wonder, was he always like this?

"Yeah, it's very strange indeed." Mirajane yawned. "You want to spend some time talking about it in the morning before we leave out?" Natsu nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

"Sure, we can do that. Good night." Natsu then laid flat on his back, as did Mirajane. Natsu was asleep now, snoring softly. Mirajane soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Another one down, many more to go hopefully! I must admit, the week days do slow me down considerably thanks to school but none the less ill manage somehow. Hopefully it doesn't feel like I'm rushing into the relationship part just yet. I hope this chapter was enjoyable to you all and as always please leave feedback, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm very, very sorry for the wait. I'm back again with a new chapter finally :D**

* * *

It was early morning; the sun hadn't begun its ascension over the horizon just yet. The hotel room was dark and quiet; Natsu and Mirajane were sound asleep. In her sleep, Mirajane subconsciously clung on to Natsu's left arm while resting her head in the base of his neck. Natsu begin to stir a little as he awakened. He noticed that his left arm was warm and wouldn't move too easily. Looking over slightly, he found Mirajane clinging to him in her sleep. This caught the dragon slayer off guard.

'_She's even more beautiful in her sleep….'_ He turned his head to hers, closing his eyes again. With Mirajane resting her head in the base of his neck, he was able to smell her hair. Natsu's cheeks became pink as he inhaled her hair's scent, it smelled amazing.

'_Wow, her hair smells of strawberries…..'_ Natsu lied there for a little longer, enjoying the sweet scent of her hair. His enjoyment of the sweet scent however was disturbed as he begin to think about what he was doing.

'_Wait no, this is wrong! What am I doing, this is Mirajane!?'_ He begin trying to slowly slide out of the bed, being careful enough as to not wake the sleeping take over mage. Managing to get free, he quickly got dressed and headed for the door. Just as he grabbed the handle, Mirajane called out to him drowsily.

"Natsu? Where are you going? The sun hasn't risen yet." She was lying down on her left side under the cover looking at him with half lidded sleepy eyes. Natsu stopped and turned around while scratching the back of his head with a single right hand.

"H-hey Mirajane, I'm just going out to for a walk to clear my head."

"Oh. Give me a second to get dressed, I'll come with yo- "Mirajane was cut off by Natsu.

"N-no Mirajane, you don't have to come with me. I'm just going over to the market area then coming back, you want anything?" Mirajane thought for a short moment then answered.

"Just bring back some juice, strawberry preferably." Natsu nodded his head as he turned and opened the door, exiting the room quickly. The still drowsy Mirajane rolled back over onto her right side.

'_I wonder what that was all about….' _She wondered as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon; Natsu had just made it to the market district of Hargeon town. It was quiet; the majority of people were in bed still sleeping. Though it was morning, the sky looked as though it was about to rain soon.

The dragon slayer found a small juice shop and entered. Walking in, he saw many upon many different flavors of juice and juice mix packs. He walked further in and found a wall dedicated to just fruit flavored juices.

'Raspberry, Blueberry, Grape, Orange, Strawber-'Natsu paused as he found the strawberry juice. Seeing this made him think back to the pleasant scent he woke up to. 'Mirajane…'

"Good morning sir, how may I help?" Natsu jolted at the announced presence of the shop owner. It was young woman that looked to be around the age of twenty five. She had short brown hair that was curled outwards, and she didn't seem to be over 5'7 in height. Natsu spun around to see the owner.

"Good morning, I want to buy twelve of these please." The woman smiled and eagerly begin to add up the total. Once she was done, she bagged them up and handed them to him. The dragon slayer thanked the woman.

"Great, thanks!" The woman bid him a friendly good buy.

"You're welcome please come again!"

* * *

Natsu picked up a few breakfast items for cooking and walked back to the Inn. He walked into the room he and Mirajane was staying in where he found her standing out on the balcony with the door open. Setting down the groceries, he walked over to the balcony door and walked out to join her. The takeover mage noticed his presence and happily greeted him.

"Welcome back Natsu. How was your walk?" Natsu scratched the back of his head one handedly while smiling.

"It was fine Mirajane, it felt nice out." She looked at him then looked back out to the ocean.

"Oh, that's good to hear then. What was bothering you, if you don't mind me asking? Was it about the bandits?" Mirajane noticed that Natsu seemed to freeze up at this.

"O-Oh it was nothing serious really, I just needed some fresh air is all ha-ha." Mirajane frowned a little.

"Then if it wasn't anything serious and you really were just walking, why didn't you want me to come with you? We are partners after all." Natsu looked at her and he saw a small mix of disappointment and concern.

"It really wasn't anything, I just told you to stay so you could sleep in longer. I brought back food for you to cook for us and the strawberry juice you asked for." Mirajane stared at him with analyzing eyes and then smiled.

"Ok Natsu, ill go ahead and get things prepared for breakfast." Mirajane turned and walked back into the room followed by Natsu. She was walking over to the kitchen area while grabbing a frying pan to cook in. Mirajane washed the pan thoroughly as she grabbed a few eggs, bacon and cheese. She was making Tamagoyaki. As she begun to cook, she noticed Natsu had gotten back into the pair of shorts he slept in and was now working out with no shirt. He was doing pushups, sit ups and various other muscle training exercises. His face bore a look of determination in what he was doing. He stood up and began stretching exercises, trying to keep down the chance of getting a cramp while exercising. Looking over to Mirajane, he flashed his trade mark smile. She hadn't noticed this due to the fact that she was in thought.

'_When did Natsu start getting muscle detail like that, he's filling out nicely...' _A blush adorned her cheeks as she noticed the light made his sweat covered body glistened. Natsu's smile faded as he became a little worried.

"What's wrong Mirajane? Are you ok? Your cheeks are a little pink." This snapped Mirajane out of thought as she turned away from him and back to the food she was cooking.

"Y-Yes Natsu, I'm fine. You probably should go shower now, breakfast is almost ready." Natsu sagged his shoulders in defeat. Knowing the penalty for not doing it, he decided to go ahead then. Once Natsu was in the shower and Mirajane could hear the water, she breathed a sigh of relief.

'_What am I thinking? Looking at Natsu like that….' _Mirajane thought to herself as she started fixing and setting the plates. _'Then again, what's a little admiration going to do anyway?' _Smiling a little at that thought, she heard the water from the shower stop.

Natsu had came out of the bathroom and sat down at the table with Mirajane. The two of them laughed and talked about random things in general while enjoying the breakfast. This was a great morning.

* * *

They had decided on going for a leisurely stroll around Hargeon Town after eating. The sky was still cloudy as if it was going to rain soon, but they didn't mind. Mirajane was walking with her hands behind her back while taking deliberate long steps. Natsu had both of his hands behind his head and just walking casually. Town's people were all out still going about their daily lives as if there wasn't any chance of rain. Mirajane had wanted to go to the park to further enjoy the day even more, Natsu agreed with her. The two mages continued walking until they made it to the park. Natsu found a park bench and sat down as he watched Mirajane marvel at the vast amount of flowers.

"Wooow Natsu come look at this one, it's a pink lotus!" She waved him over to her. Natsu walked up next to her on her right and gazed at the flower on the edge of the fountain. Natsu saw the look of awe on her face and smiled.

"It's really nice Mirajane." She nodded her head and continued to look at the flower.

"I want to have my own flower garden someday, it would be so beautiful." Natsu put his left hand on her right shoulder.

"Mirajane, I'm sure you will get one without a doubt ha-ha!" She looked him in the eyes, still smiling.

"I hope so." Mirajane said as she reached out to touch the flower. The first drop of rain fell down onto right hand.

"We should start heading back; I just felt a rain drop." Natsu nodded as he begun to walk back to the Inn, Mirajane followed suit.

* * *

It was dark night now, the rain poured hard as it washed its self against the window fiercely. The two Fairy Tail mages didn't mind though, they had already eaten dinner and were lounging around. Mirajane was reading a book while Natsu was just lying back on the bed beside her. Natsu was in the shorts he slept in while being topless and Mirajane was wearing her pink night gown. Mirajane stopped reading and looked over to the dragon slayer. He was spaced out, deep in thought. She reached a hand out shook him gently.

"Hey, Natsu what are thinking about?" He just closed his eyes and said.

"Igneel." Her face gained a look of surprise at his answer.

"What about Igneel?" Natsu begin to explain.

"I remember back to when I was small child on days like this, I would always be able to sleep under one of Igneel's wings. It would be so warming, even though it could be freezing cold outside. I always felt like there couldn't be a better father out there for me and how lucky I was, he was the best. Some days I really miss him a lot and that only makes me want to find him even more, I can't give up searching." Mirajane placed a hand over her heart as it felt weakened by his words. She could hear the nostalgia, sincerity, and devotion in his voice.

"Natsu, that's so sad…." He just snickered a little.

"It is, but it's not going to be like this for ever. I'm going to find him and my questions will be answered." Natsu got up from the bed and walked over to the kitchen. He came back with two juice bottles and gave Mirajane one. He sat back on to the bed under with his legs under the cover and rested his back against the bed post just as Mirajane was.

"Mirajane, can I ask you something?" She nodded her head while wondering what it might be.

"How exactly did you get your Satan Soul Takeover form?" Mirajane paused and looked down; closing the book she had opened. She grabbed her left arm Natsu saw that he may have just struck a serious nerve and tried to correct his mistake.

"Never mind Mirajane you don't have to-"He was cut off by her.

"No…..I'll tell you." Mirajane sighed. "When I was thirteen, our parents died and life changed for me and my siblings from that day forward. Things were decent at first, our town and church took care of us well. They helped us out when it came to needing food or other necessities, until that day. There was an evil spirit, a demon terrorizing the church." She paused there and tightened the grip on her arm more as a tear fell from her eyes. "All I wanted to do was protect the people who cared for us for so long." Natsu was looking at her, full of concern.

"What….happened?" He asked skeptically.

"I...removed the demon spirit from the church using Takeover magic. When I did though there was a side effect to it, my right arm was that of the demon. The town's people went insane. They stoned our home, cursed me and anyone who was affiliated with me." At this point Mirajane begun to sob a little. Natsu stared wide eyed at her as he listened to her. "I remember….sitting on the floor of our home crying, wishing I never went to that church. We couldn't stay there any longer, we had to leave. I lead us far away from that town; I had no idea where we were headed. Traveling was beginning to wear us down; I thought for sure we would die of starvation eventually. Thoughts like that kept me pushing further though, I had to for the sake of my siblings. After traveling around a bit more, we came across Magnolia Town. It was beautiful, our home town paled in comparison. We walked through Magnolia and stumbled across Fairy Tail. I entered the guild hall, bringing Lissana and Elfman with me. After telling Master Makarov what happened we were instantly members. My brother and sister adjusted and fitted in just fine but, I didn't talk to anyone. The guild some of the guild members didn't even bother talking to me, believing it to pointless. I looked at my siblings and saw the joy and happiness on their faces. I decided to leave them there, without saying a word to them. Knowing they were in a safe place was enough for me. I walked through the city, staying alone and away from others. Suddenly though, I heard my name being called. To my surprise I turned around and saw Lissana and Elfman, running towards me in partial take over forms telling me to come back and that I wasn't alone." The last word squeaked out as she now fully sobbing. "S-so, I stayed I stayed at Fairy Tail with them." Natsu wrapped his arms around Mirajane, bringing into a firm embrace. She paused at first but then just buried face into his right shoulder, weeping loudly. Natsu sighed and begin speaking in a warm soothing tone.

"I'm sorry Mirajane; I shouldn't have let you tell me this even if you wanted to. It had to be hard to bring those terrible memories to surface like that. Who would have ever thought that people could be so cruel? You're strong Mirajane." The Takeover mage's weeping begun to calm down as clenched on to Natsu. After a moment of silence, she spoke up again.

"Well, now you know why I was called Demon Mirajane." Natsu shook his head.

"No, Mirajane I don't. You never wanted to be a demon anything. From the very start all you really wanted was to help people. If that isn't true then you wouldn't have even gone to the church that day to help." Mirajane leaned back some, still sniffling and looked him in the eyes with a shocked expression. Natsu went on talking. "Now look at you. You've became a beautiful, loving, caring woman that everyone loves. You have tons and tons of fans. You finally have the chance to live the life you deserved all along." Mirajane couldn't believe the words she was hearing. When did Natsu become so mature? Mirajane begin to sob again but this time she sobbed tears of happiness.

"Th-Thank you Na-Natsu." Natsu just nodded his head and continued to let her have her moment, she needed it. When he felt her calming down, he got up from the bed and grabbed tissue for her. Afterwards he cut off the lights in the room and laid back down in bed. Mirajane had laid down on her left side with her back to Natsu.

"Natsu?" Hearing her he answered.

"Yes Mirajane?" She was silent for a moment.

"Can you, hold on to me…. I don't want feel alone." Natsu was shocked to say the least but complied.

"Sure, Mira." He wrapped his arms around her as they begin to fall asleep.

"Thank you, Natsu." Mirajane was now smiling.

* * *

**I hope I haven't pushed things too far with them just yet. Thank you for reading this chapter and again I am very sorry for the wait but I'm getting ready for some important school exams next week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also Tamagoyaki is a rolled omelet made up of several layers of egg for those who were wondering.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 has finally arrived! For those of you who are reading and keeping up with this story I want to thank you in advance for your patience, I know how annoying it could be when waiting for a new chapter to be uploaded.**

* * *

Light rain fell soothingly to the ground, giving the quiet town of Hargeon peace at mind. Gentle winds graced the town as well, bringing along with them fresh cool air and rain water. The sun was just peeking over the horizon shining dimly into the room the two mages rested in. The dragon slayer was still holding on to the takeover mage in a secure embrace as they slept. Mirajane begin to stir a bit as she yawned and opened her eyes. She tried to stretch but felt her arms being constricted; she looked down to see why. Just below her breast, Natsu's arms were wrapped around her firmly. This confused her at first until she remembered what all happened last night.

'_He held onto me the whole time.'_ Being held so close to him allowed her to feel just how warm he was_ 'Natsu….' _She smiled as she snuggled into him even more and fell asleep once again.

* * *

It was just past noon as Natsu begin to awaken from his slumber. There wasn't any need to wake up early as they were away from the guild and their job didn't really start until tomorrow, so sleeping in was ok. He noticed his arms felt light and free, Mirajane was gone. Quickly he sat up and looked around, spotting a note left on the table. Getting out of bed and walking over to it, he opened it and read.

_Natsu,_

_I left out to get some items I wanted to cook for us today and didn't want to wake you from your sleep. Don't worry about me, I'll be back shortly._

_Mirajane_

'_So that's it, ok' _Natsu sighed and smiled at the letter, while placing it back on the table. He opened the balcony door to let in the fresh air while he begun his usual exercises.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Mirajane returned with the groceries. Upon entering the room she heard the shower running and called out to Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm back."She heard the water stop and the shower curtains slide.

"I'll be right out." The fire mage responded to her.

Mirajane went ahead and begin sorting out the items she had brought. Natsu came out of the bathroom room in his sleep attire with a towel thrown across his left shoulder.

"That water felt amazing!" He said now feeling rejuvenated. Mirajane giggled at him.

"Well I guess that's my cue to go enjoy a shower too then, and be ready to cook when I come out" The last part of what she said caught his attention the most.

"Cook? Only thing I ever cooked was fish on a stick." The takeover mage had gathered her Bath supplies and was walking into the bathroom.

"Don't worry Natsu; I'm going to teach you. Do me a favor and start washing the frying pan and crock pot." She closed the door to the bathroom and started the shower. Natsu begin to wash the dishes they were using for cooking. While washing the dishes, Natsu could here Mirajane humming a delectable tune. Sure he's heard her sing before, actually the whole guild has but this was different somehow. He listened to her more carefully, trying to hear as much of it as he could. While listening he hadn't realized how long he had been standing there, motionless. Feeling water around the bottom of his feet woke him from his stupor as the sink was overflowing. He quickly stopped the water and drained the sink while wiping up the water. Mirajane came out of the bathroom in her sleep attire just as Natsu did with a refreshed look, she gasped when she saw the water.

"Did something happen?" Natsu shook his head.

"No, I wasn't paying attention and the sink over flowed. How was your shower?" Mirajane gave him a smile and a thumb up.

"Top notch, you were right about the water feeling good." Natsu grinned at her response.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, what are we supposed to be cooking?" The takeover mage held her right index finger to her right jaw with her left hand on her left hip.

"Miso Ramen, it's pretty easy and doesn't take too long to prepare." Mirajane walked over to the stove and set the cooking temperature. Once the pan and pot was at the desired temperature, she asked Natsu to come over to her.

"Ok Natsu I'm going to teach you first about cutting meat properly, give me your hand." Natsu held out his right hand. She moved herself behind him while hold his hand. Using his hand she made him pick up the butcher knife. "Now, use your left hand to hold the slab of meat in place. While you're doing that I want you to carefully cut off a semi-thick slice." Though she held his hand in hers, he was doing most of the work himself while every other slice she would help guide his hand back to the correct spot. Soon she was able to take her hand off of his completely as he continued to slice the slab correctly.

"Natsu you're doing great, keep it up!" He snickered and nodded his head.

"Thanks for teaching me Mira."He replied as she smiled at him.

"You're welcome and it's not over yet, next were cutting the vegetables." The cooking session was a fun one. Mirajane enjoyed teaching Natsu and he enjoyed learning a new skill.

* * *

It was night fall now; the two mages were in bed preparing for sleep. Mirajane was reading her usual bedtime novel while Natsu just rested with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Mira, can I ask you something?" She looked over to him.

"Hmm? What is it?" Natsu looked away from her a little while blushing slightly.

"I uh…. I heard you humming in the shower today and, wanted to know what it was you were humming." She gave him a warm smile.

"It was a song my mother used to sing to me and my siblings before we went to sleep, I didn't know I was humming that loudly sorry." She apologized, Natsu shook his head.

"Why are you apologizing? I loved it, it sounded amazing!" He was looking at her with eyes filled with excitement. She couldn't help but to blush a bit due to his admiration.

"You really think so? That song is so old." Natsu nodded his head while smiling.

"Old or not, it really is amazing. The tone of it is so soft and soothing; I see why it was used as a lullaby." Mirajane closed her book as she reached over and cut the light off on her side of the bed. She rolled over to her left side with her back facing Natsu.

"Maybe I'll sing it for you someday, just for you only." Natsu reached over to his side of the bed and turned off his light as well, the room was filled with darkness. Lying on his back, he smiled.

"I'd love that." He pulled the cover up on him more. Just as he was about to fall asleep Mirajane called his name.

"Natsu…can I sleep in your arms again, I mean if that's ok…" She could feel him roll over to face her as he wrapped his arms around her just under her breast; he pulled her in closer to him.

"It's always ok with me; I thought that you wouldn't want me to do it again." Natsu felt her hair brush against his face as she shook her head no.

"It's ok with me too Natsu, you don't have to wait for me to ask. I want you to hold me; you make me feel secure and comfortable. I really shouldn't be saying this." She was blushing a little more than she usually would and her heart beat spiked more, it was as if she was making a confession.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that because I like the feeling of you being in my arms. I like the feeling of holding someone so close to me in my sleep, it puts me at ease." Natsu couldn't believe he was saying this, and to Mirajane at that. Unknown to him though, Mirajane was in shock. She couldn't believe Natsu was feeling the same as she was about this sort of action; she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I didn't know you felt that way about it; I thought it was just me." Natsu grinned at that as he too closed his eyes.

"I could say the same thing." He yawned as he was getting tired.

"We should be getting to sleep; we have a long day ahead of us you know." Mirajane reminded him.

"You're right, Goodnight Mira." Mirajane adjusted herself in his embrace.

"Goodnight Natsu." The two were soon undertaken by sleep.

* * *

It was morning and the sun was shining brightly outside, Natsu groaned as he woke up. He saw that Mirajane was still asleep, he sighed and shook her.

"Mira it's time to wake up, its morning." Seeing her stir and begin to wake up, he got out of bed and started getting dressed. Mirajane got out of bed as well and began stretching while yawning.

"I can't believe its morning already, night didn't last long at all." Mirajane walked over to where she placed her usual dress and entered the bathroom. Natsu sat at the table as he awaited her return, which wasn't too long as she reentered the room.

"Ok Natsu I'm ready, we can leave now." They walked out of the room door.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the flower shop they visited Friday. They entered the shop and rung the service bell. There was the sound of a door closing and footsteps coming from the back.

"Just a moment I'll be right there." Appearing from the back room was the same elderly woman they met before. "Ahhh Natsu and Mirajane, It's good seeing you two here so early. The delivery man should be here anytime now." As if on cue, the delivery man entered the shop.

"Good morning how is everyone, Are you two the Fairy Tail mages?" Natsu pumped a fist of fire with a grin while Mirajane simply gave her usual smile.

"You bet we are." Natsu answered the man. The delivery man reached into his pocket and pulled out a map. It had a long red arrow drawn on it marking a location.

"Great then I'll show you what I know you'll need." He placed a finger on the map. "This map begins all the way from this shop, straight to the Moon Dragon flowers. I use this root because truthfully it's the easiest and fastest way for a delivery carriage to take." He moved his finger to the middle of the line and tapped it. "Right here, this is the spot I would get robbed. If you walked this path exactly I'm one-hundred percent positive that they will appear and attempt to rob you." Mirajane and Natsu wore an angry facial expression, Mirajane inquired the man.

"Can you give us any sort of description of the men sir?" Natsu nodded his head in agreement to her question, the man began to think.

"There wasn't much to them, they had on full body cloaks." He shook his head feeling disappointed that he couldn't give better information, Natsu pondered over the small amount of information.

"So were looking for fully cloaked men along a carriage trail, it's not much to go by but I'm sure we'll manage. If they attack us we could find out who they are and who they're working for." Natsu told the man. He collected the map and handed it to Mirajane for safe keeping.

"Please be careful you two." The elderly woman said expressing her concern. Natsu flashed a toothy grin and gave a thumb up.

"Don't worry; we'll have your flowers here in no time. Let's go Mira; I'm eager to meet our thieves." Natsu emphasized this by bumping his fist together.

* * *

Finding the trail the delivery man used took the two mages no time using the map, they were walking north of Hargeon Town. Mirajane was reading the map to make sure they were headed in the right direction, using land marks circled on the map for references. They continued marching on until they reached a cave. Reaching back Natsu grabbed hold of Mirajane's hand while he made a fire with the other.

"Stay close to me." He instructed to which she nodded her head and followed him. They moved cautiously through the cave until they began to see a bright light at the end of it. Natsu looked back to Mirajane and she nodded for him to move onward. They reached the light in the cave and Mirajane let go of Natsu's hand and gasped. It was incredible, hills and of Moon Dragon flowers filled her vision. Natsu stood in awe at the sheer amount of flowers he was looking at before him.

"There's so many of them." He voiced his thoughts aloud as Mirajane rushed past him to see them up close.

"They're so beautiful, aren't they Natsu?" Natsu looked to Mirajane and saw her smiling happily at him. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but she looked especially beautiful in that moment as a gentle breeze blew across the hills, blowing her hair and dress ever so slightly. He smiled back at her.

"Yeah, they look great." She giggled at his response.

"Come on, let's get started picking them." She said breaking his thoughts.

"Right!" He rushed over to her side and began picking flowers as well.

* * *

It was approaching noon as the Fairy Tail mages were walking back to Hargeon Town with four full sacks of Moon Dragons. Things had gone flawlessly for them; they were able to find and pick the flowers and were bringing them back to town. They had been talking about random events and scenarios when suddenly three cloaked figures appeared in the road. Natsu and Mirajane stopped.

"Stop there you two, we know there's Moon Dragons in those sacks and will be taking them." The Man had a gruff voice and was wielding a sword. Natsu sat down his flowers as did Mirajane and entered a battle stance.

"Ha, what makes you think we'll just let you walk out of here with these flowers huh?" The Man laughed at him as he motioned for his two companions to prepare for a battle.

"Listen kid, you're making a mistake here. You should leave while you still can." After seeing that the two mages weren't moving, the man charged at them. Natsu motioned for Mirajane to stay back as he rushed at them as well. He performed a series of flips, kicks, and punches ultimately leaving the trio brutally beaten and unconscious.

"Don't you EVER attack another delivery man again, understood?" The dragon slayer awaited there response which was just them moaning in pain. Natsu breathed fire into the air for intimidation.

"I SAID, UNDERSTOOD!?" He shouted loudly. The Three men immediately leaped to their feet and began bowing and apologizing. Natsu pointed his finger into a general direction. "Good now, GET OUT OF HERE." The trio split without so much as even saying a word. Natsu sighed and picked up his sack of flowers, he heard Mirajane giggling.

"What's so funny Mira?" He asked her genuinely confused. She picked up her sack as well and began walking with him following beside her.

"It's nothing." Was all she said as she giggled more, which only annoyed Natsu more.

"Whaaaaat? Come on Miraaaa you're lying, tell meeee!" He pleads were in vain as she began to start fully laughing now.

"No, I'm not telling you so stop begging Natsu!" The dragon slayer sagged his shoulders in defeat as he marched along with her back to the Town.

* * *

They finally arrived at the flower shop, it was evening now. The elderly woman was watering her flowers in the shop as they entered. She stopped and looked to them. Dropping her water canister and rushing over, she greeted them with a hopeful smile. The mages handed her the four sacks of flowers.

"My Moon Dragons! Thank you, thank you young ones!" The woman immediately rushed off to get pots for the flowers. Natsu and Mirajane felt equally happy for making the old woman happy, it felt good. The woman returned with the reward money and insisted they took it. Afterwards they sat down for awhile just talking about flowers and other plants, much to Mirajane's delight.

* * *

Later that night Natsu and Mirajane were fast asleep with Mirajane being wrapped in the firm secure arms of the dragon slayer. For the most part, they had a great day. This marked the end of their stay in Hargeon town. The next day they would be heading home, their job was done.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but as I said at the end of the last chapter, it was exam week and I was busy. I hope you all liked this chapter and I apologize for what ever errors I over looked, I plan to go back and fix the errors in the previous chapters at some point. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another late post but, an update is an update right? Anyway, I am very happy and relieved that you guys enjoyed the last chapter as I had fun writing it. Enough talk from me though, on with the story!**

* * *

The following morning, the two mages stood in line at the train station ready to board for departure. There weren't too many people leaving the city.

"I'm amazed at how few of people there are leaving here." Natsu spoke up breaking the silence, Mirajane nodded.

"Yeah me too, but then again I can't really see a reason to leave here in the first place." Just as Mirajane finished, the train arrived and was ready for boarding. The takeover mage and dragon slayer found an empty train car with windows and settled in, Natsu immediately laid his head into Mirajane's lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. As the train began to move, Mirajane looked out of the window at the town they were leaving behind. She felt a bit of sadness at that thought but soon was happy again when she thought about where they were going. They would be returning to the greatest guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail. Natsu looked up at her and saw her smiling while looking out the window.

"Hey, what are thinking about Mira?" He asked softly.

"I knew that we had to return home at some point, but I really enjoyed my time here with you on this job. It had been so long since I had done a job this long, and having you along made it even more amazing. When we get back to the guild, its back to waiting tables and bartending for me." Natsu could hear the slight disappointment in her voice and tighten his grip around her waist.

"Who said this had to be the last time? It doesn't have to end here; we could always go on a job whenever you want to." Mirajane ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're right Natsu, it doesn't have to end hear." She gave him her most cheerful smile. "What do you have planned to do when you get back?" Natsu groaned a bit as he thought.

"I guess take Happy out fishing, I really do owe it to him." He laughed. "I just remembered something. I told him I would take him fishing after I did a quick job, but this job lasted way longer than I thought it would. He's going to be so mad at me." He only laughed more after he finish explaining, Mirajane laughed along with him. Soon though the laughter ended as Mirajane asked a question.

"Would you mind if I went fishing with you two?" Natsu flashed a toothy grin.

"Sure you can, it'll be fun!" This made the takeover mage happy.

"Ok, I'll be looking forward to it!" Natsu nodded his head as he began to stretch and yawn in her lap.

"I'm sorry Mira but I'm starting to get sleepy." The takeover mage giggled.

"It's ok Natsu, you can go to sleep." The dragon slayer smiled before entering a light nap.

* * *

The train ride was a quiet one as the two mages slept soundly, no one interrupted their sleep. Little did they know, they had just a little bit more time left in their journey. The train was running faster than usual as it was the only working one for Hargeon and Magnolia Town, it needed to be back by a certain time. Sunlight began to shine hard in the takeover mage's face, she slowly awakened. She looked down to check on Natsu and saw that he was still sleeping calmly in her lap. Looking out of the window, she could see Magnolia Town train station coming into view. She began to wake Natsu, rubbing his back caringly.

"Natsu, wake up it's almost time to get off." The fire mage yawned and stretched as he slowly became a wear of his surroundings.

"How long was I out?" Mirajane shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know actually, it's kind of hard to tell. I took a nap just after you fell asleep, and then woke up not too long ago." She replied.

"Then we should be stopping soon then." Just as Natsu finished speaking, the train began to start slowing as it was pulling into station. Mirajane stretched her arms as she and Natsu prepared to get off.

"Looks like we're finally home; I wonder how the guild is doing without me there to tend to them." Natsu waved a hand off in to the air.

"I'm sure they're just fine, worst case scenario would be Cana sneaking into the cellar getting drunk off her ass." His response made the takeover mage laugh.

"Natsu, that's not nice." Natsu grinned at her.

"So you're saying it's not a possibility?" He inquired her, she thought for a second then sighed defeated.

"Ok, maybe a small chance." She admitted to which Natsu laughed.

The train had finally come to a complete stop now as the passengers were allowed to exit safely. Once outside, Natsu and Mirajane began their walk back to the guild. While walking at a leisurely pace, Natsu looked over to her and smiled.

"I guess something's never change huh Mira." She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, every one is still carrying the same happy smiles they had before we left." Natsu caught site of a young couple sitting at a table outside a restaurant sharing a slice of cake with each other, he chuckled and pointed a finger at them slightly as to not draw attention.

"Couples included." Mirajane looked to where he was pointing at and couldn't help but to admire their relationship.

"Awwww, that's so cuuuute! Seeing love being expressed so openly really warms the heart, wouldn't you agree Natsu?" Natsu nodded his head.

"Say Mira, you ever been in love or had a crush on some one?" Mirajane was shocked a bit by the question but none the less, she answered.

"Have I ever been in love with someone? No. Have I ever had a crush on someone? Yes, but it was awhile back one a long job I had to do solo." Natsu had a thinking face on.

"What's the difference, doesn't your heart feel the same when you're in love with someone or have a crush on them? How do you not know you weren't in love?" Mirajane gave him a knowing smile and held up her right index finger.

"Being in love and having a crush on someone are two totally different things, though they cross paths. When you have a crush on someone, it could be only for specific reasons. For example, there are tons of men that have a crush on me only because of the pictures I take for the sorcerer magazines. That feeling will fade away eventually. To them I'm nothing more than a beautiful young woman that poses provocatively in a magazine and will be replaced just as soon as there's an even more beautiful woman, see how that works?" Natsu nodded his head thoughtfully as he took in the information he was gaining.

"So if that's a crush then, what's love?" Mirajane's expression faded into a new smile, one Natsu hadn't seen her do before.

"Love is a feeling that never fades away, no matter what. Here's an example. If I was in love with someone, there wouldn't be anything they could do that would make me truly hate or despise them. No matter what, I would all ways accept them. That feeling is vice versa as well." The dragon slayer was silent for a moment.

"So if that's really what love is…. How would I ever know if I'm in love?" Mirajane placed her hands behind her back and looked up to the vast blue sky.

"That's something only you can answer. You'll know when the time comes, trust me." Was all she said in response to his question.

The two mages continued walking until they reached the guild hall. Opening the huge door, they entered.

* * *

The guild hall was just as normal as ever with every one laughing and talking with one another. A few people noticed them upon entry but just shrugged it off. The two mages walked over to the bar counter with Natsu taking a seat.

"You know, we never ate breakfast this morning." Natsu said starting up a conversation.

"You're right. You want me cook something up for us?" The fire mage only nodded his head before resting his head in his arms. Mirajane began cooking a meal for the two of them, which didn't take long at all. She sat the two plates down and walked around the counter, taking the seat on the left of Natsu. He lifted his head from his arms.

"Thanks Mira, it looks delicious!" The takeover mage tittered at his proclamation.

"I'm glad you like it Natsu." They began digging into their food while laughing and chatting about different things. They were so caught up in their various conversations that they didn't notice Erza and Gray watching them from a table afar. Gray spoke to Erza.

"When did those two get to be so talkative to each other?" Erza hunched her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe they're like that since they did that job together." Gray just snorted and went back to his usual relaxing state.

Natsu and Mirajane finished eating as the dragon slayer stood from his seat.

"That was great Mira; I'm all fired up now!" He expressed this by thrusting a fist of fire in the air. "I think it's time for me to take Happy fishing, I'm sure he's angry at me. You still want to come with us? We might be gone the rest of the day." Mirajane smiled at him.

"Sure Natsu, I don't mind. Just give me a moment to let Elfman and Lissana know that I'll be home late." Natsu flashed his own trademark smile.

"Ok, I'll let happy know." They both walked off to do what they told each other.

* * *

Evening was soon approaching as two Fairy Tail mages and a flying blue cat moved through a forest along a dirt trail. They trekked on a few more yards until the dragon slayer held an arm back, motioning for the female mage to stop.

"What's wrong?" Natsu turned to her with a grin as did Happy.

"Were here!" Natsu and Happy began tying three incredibly long strings on to the end of three sticks and handed Mirajane one, she looked at him confused.

"I don't understand, there isn't a lake around here." The fire mage snickered as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her just a bit further through the forest until they were in a small clearing with a ledge. Peering over it, Mirajane eyes threatened to leave there sockets as she saw that below them was a gigantic lake, possibly the biggest in all of Magnolia.

"Natsu, how did you find this? It's huge!" He burst into laughter as he sat down on the edge crisscrossed, motioning for her to do the same. Once she sat down, they casted their lines.

"I found this spot a long time ago when I used to fish with Lissana a lot. You could find all sorts of fish swimming around down there. One time I managed to pull one out that was the size of a house!" Mirajane giggled at him, then stared down at the lake with a happy expression

"I'm so glad Lissana's back home; things just weren't right with her gone." Natsu agreed with her fully.

"Yeah, we all are. It really hit the guild hard when you came and told us what happened; I know that had to be hard on you." Her facial expression began to change to a somber one as she remembered the day she broke the news to the guild, not to mention the look of disbelief on Natsu's face.

"It wasn't just hard for me; you were very close to her. I'm surprised you didn't hate my guts." A single tear fell from her eyes. Seeing this, Natsu held the fishing stick in his left hand while he used his right hand to pull her into a one arm hug. Happy saw what was happening and decided to fly down below to catch more fish himself.

"Hey, that was the past Mira. She's back now and nobody is going to take her away from us. And you thought I should hate you why? Because you tried beyond you're hardest to protect your siblings but failed? Mira there's just no way I could've ever truly hated you. Now stop crying and let's get back to fishing!" He was giving her his most sincere smile; she smiled as well and sat back up into her original position.

"Thank you for telling me that, I always thought that maybe deep down you hated me." Natsu shook his head.

"You're welcome Mira." Natsu noticed the tension in her fishing line had become strong.

"Mira, you got one! Pull it in pull it in!" Mirajane tried her hardest to pull the fish up but this was no ordinary fish. She gave it one more pull before the fish decided to pull back and she was snatched up from her spot and pulled off the edge, she screamed.

"EEEEAHHHHHH!" Natsu Leaped to his feet instantaneously then jump off the cliff head first.

"MIRAAAAA!" Natsu managed to catch up to her as he wrapped his arms around her while they fell.

"YOU GOTTA LET GO OF THE STICK MIRA!" She shook her head.

"HANG ON TO ME!" Natsu looked confused.

"WHAT!?" His question was answered as Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul Form. Natsu, while surprised a bit, held on to her as instructed. She looked at him.

"DEEP BREATH NATSU!" She said in her echoing demonic voice. Mirajane dived in to the water and immediately she saw the huge fish that was attached to her line, she smirked. Wasting no time, she moved under the fish and single-handedly lifted the fish out of water. Tossing it to the ground, she landed beside it and allowed Natsu to let go of her as she reverted back to her normal sweet self with a smile.

"I see why I was pulled like that, this fish is huge!" Natsu wasn't paying the fish too much attention at all; he's used to catching fish this size. What he was thinking about was the way this fish was caught. It was exhilarating, having Mirajane along made fishing so much more fun.

"That was amazing Mira! I'm so fired up now!" She laughed at his response.

"You really think so?" Natsu gave a thumb up.

"You can come fishing with us any time you want too, right Happy? Happy?" Natsu looked at the blue cat and saw the look of pure shock on his face. "Ehhh, he'll recover soon." He laughed.

"I'd love that Natsu." She replied cheerfully.

"Alright, let's get cooking!" Natsu began cutting the fish up into cook able pieces while Mirajane prepared to start cooking, using the fire Natsu made for her.

* * *

Night had fell upon Magnolia Town as Mirajane and Natsu walked towards her home where her siblings awaited. The day had been a fun one for the two, though they only did one activity. Natsu offered to walk Mirajane home, telling Happy to wait for him at his home. They weren't too far from her house by now, they weren't in any sort of rush. While walking they talked about random things as usual.

"So Mira, any word on when the S class exams start? I know you're going to be one of the proctors." She began to think.

"Hmm…I can't tell you right now, master hasn't said too much about it lately." Natsu sighed.

"I see, thanks anyway Mira. You'll keep me updated?" Mirajane yawned and gave a thumb up. They had reached her door step now, they faced each other.

"I had fun today fishing with you Natsu." She was smiling brightly.

"I had fun today too Mira, I'm glad you came along." He gave his own bright smile. They stared at each other for a moment, just sharing I contact.

'_Mira eyes are so absorbing, I don't think I've seen anything like them….'_ Natsu was lost in thought; the same went for Mirajane too.

'_Natsu really is a man now, he's become so strong'_ They stared just a while longer until Mirajane yawned again for the second time that night. Averting eyes from one another, they said they're good byes.

"I guess I better be going then, you should get inside too and go to sleep." Natsu said breaking the silence completely.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Natsu reached out to hug her which she allowed.

"Goodnight Mira." She squeezed him tighter.

"Goodnight Natsu." They separated and parted ways. Natsu walked home with a smile and feeling better than ever. Mirajane walked in to her home and closed the door quietly as she leaned against it smiling. This day couldn't have been any better.

* * *

**There's the new chapter, I hope it flowed coherently and I'm not rushing the relationship. I still want to keep the natural feel or be as close as I can. Also there maybe errors I overlooked but will fix. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I apologize for the late upload. I'm very, very pleased with the feedback from the last chapter; hopefully this one is equally appreciated. Commence reading!**

* * *

Morning gave way to a bright new day at Fairy Tail. The guild hall was buzzing with random chatter from all the mages within it. Team Natsu sat idly at a table enjoying their snacks and talking amongst each other, they had all been there around the same amount of time. Erza had just finished her slice of strawberry cheesecake as she asked Natsu a question.

"Natsu, you never said how that Job you and Mirajane went on turned out." This caused him to stop drinking from his flaming mug of fire, Gray and Lucy was looking at him now. Natsu laughed slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh it was cake; we just had to help deliver flowers to a florist in Hargeon Town." This didn't prove to be enough for his friends.

"You two spent four days doing that?" Natsu shook his head.

"No, we got there too late on the first day, which was Friday, so we stayed the weekend while waiting for Monday to come." Gray then spoke up.

"So the two of you spent the whole time there doing nothing but waiting to start work on Monday." The fire mage nodded his head.

"Basically, it rained too much to be outside." Seeing that he managed to satisfy his friends enough, he decided to move the conversation forward as he wasn't going to give any more detail. "Hey, let's do a quick job; I'm running a bit low on money again." Gray and Lucy began to give him friendly criticism while Erza just looked at him with evaluating eyes.

'_I'm sure there's more to it than just that, those two interact with each other way more than usual.'_ She looked over to the bar mage, who just smiled and waved politely.

"Ok Natsu, go find us quick job to do." The dragon slayer got up and walked over to the request board. He spent only seconds looking until he just grabbed one down and walked over to Mirajane. She was just finishing up washing dishes as she greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi Natsu, you need me to check off on that?" He smiled as well and laid the flyer on the counter top.

"Yeah, me and the team are going on a quick job." She dried her hands and began marking the paper while reading it.

"Hmm, it looks like you guys are going to be doing some fighting on this one." Natsu noticed she frowned and furrowed her brows, he laughed.

"What's the face for? Don't tell me you're worried." Mirajane held her facial expression as she crossed her arms.

"Natsu, you know anything could happen on a job." Seeing that she was serious, he scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"You're right Mira, sorry." Mirajane sighed and handed him the flyer.

"Just be careful, ok?" Natsu blushed as she placed a single caring hand on top of his right hand, looking him in the eyes.

"You have my word Mira." Lifting her hand off of his, she went back to doing her work. Natsu was about to walk off but stopped when a thought crossed his mind.

"Mira, would you mind if I walked you home again?" The bar mage nodded her head.

"Sure, then you can tell me all about your job." Flashing his trade mark smile, he gave her a thumb up.

"Alright!" Seeing Natsu's excitement caused Mirajane to titter.

"You should get going before it gets any later." The dragon slayer nodded his head and went back to his friends at the table.

* * *

Night was falling on the town of Magnolia, causing street traffic to thin out as people returned to their homes for the night. The guild hall was nearly empty by now with the exception of Mirajane cleaning up and Master Makarov reading through the late mail he received while sitting on the bar counter. He flipped through the envelopes boringly but then stopped when his eyes fell on a familiar one, his eyes widened as he read the contents of the letter in side. Sighing, Makarov hopped down from the counter and began heading to his office.

"Mirajane, stop by my office before you leave, it's important." Mirajane looked at the short guild master with a worried expression.

"Is something wrong Master?" He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I'll explain everything to you soon enough." Makarov walked into his office after those words, leaving a confused Mirajane in thought. It wasn't long after that Natsu returned from his team job; she greeted him with her trade mark smile.

"Welcome back Natsu." He smiled at her then looked around the guild hall.

"Whoa where is everybody?" She just hunched her shoulders.

"They all left early today." The fire mage chuckled as yawned.

"You ready to go home now?" She nodded but then held up a finger.

"I'm supposed to see Master Makarov before I leave, he said it's important." Natsu found himself a seat and sat down as he nodded an ok to her; she walked off to Makarov's office.

* * *

Makarov was in his office reading over the letter once more just to be sure that he read everything correctly. He was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Please come in." He responded to the knock.

"You wanted to see me Master?" Mirajane asked as she walked in, closing the door behind her. Makarov asked her to step closer to his desk and to read the letter he handed her. After reading over the letter, her eyes widened.

"This is horrible, they have to be stopped!" Makarov grunted while agreeing with her.

"That's right, and I want you to do it." This caused Mirajane to stare shockingly at the master.

"Me? But why?" Makarov sighed before responding.

"Well I couldn't ask Erza, she will be doing another important task for me. On top of that though, you're the next best qualified for the job." Mirajane skimmed over the letter once more.

"But this is definitely S ranked and a high one at that. You want me to do this solo?" The guild master shook his head.

"No, by all means take whoever you need. Did you have any people in mind by chance?" She thought for a bit.

"I want to take Natsu with me." Her answer baffled the master.

"That's an interesting pick, you mind me asking why?" She smiled at this.

"Natsu has gotten so strong over the years and he's that much closer to achieving the S rank wizard status. I think having him along would give him more experience for these types of jobs." Makarov laughed merrily.

"Ok Mirajane I see your point. Like I said, I only wanted to know your reason behind it. Natsu is definitely not a wizard to under estimate." She laughed as well while agreeing to his statement.

"So when do we have to leave?" The master's face became serious once again.

"In a month." The takeover sighed a breath of relief.

"Good, this gives us time to prepare. Was there anything else we needed to discuss?" Receiving a simple no, Mirajane took her leave.

'_I hope I'm doing the right thing here…' _Makarov couldn't help but think to himself.

* * *

It was dark and quiet around the town as there wasn't too many people outside at this time. Walking casually though, was Natsu and Mirajane. They were almost to her home as Natsu had just finished telling her about the job he did with his team. Mirajane saw this as the perfect time to show him the letter she had gotten from the guild master.

"Here Natsu, read this." As he began to read the letter, she added. "That's what Master Makarov wanted me for. He asked me if there was anyone I wanted to bring along with me and I told him you, I hope that was ok." She finished speaking just as he handed her the letter back.

"Hell yeah it was ok, I can't WAIT to take these bastards down! When do we leave?" Mirajane giggled at his excitement.

"A month from now." Natsu looked disappointed, which he expressed.

"Awww whaaaaaaat? Why can't we go tomorrow?" The takeover mage scowled him.

"This isn't some normal job Natsu! You read the paper; this is something that has to be handled delicately." The fire mage sighed while giving an understanding look.

"Ok Mira I understand, I got a bit too excited." They had reached her door step now and faced each other.

"It's ok Natsu, I felt the same way, but I know that these things can't be rushed." They embraced each other in a hug, squeezing firmly.

"You want to do a job tomorrow Mira, just me and you?" The busty mage rested her head against him more.

"Sure, I'd love to." They remained that way for a moment until a yawned escaped the female mage's mouth, the fire mage chuckled softly.

"You should be getting inside, you need to rest." Releasing each other from their embrace, they said their goodbyes.

"You're right Natsu, I am pretty tired. Goodnight and thank you for walking me home." The dragon slayer gave a toothy grin.

"Any time Mira, goodnight." She gave a short laugh before opening the door to her home.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Natsu began walking off to his home as he chuckled.

"I would hope so." This would ended the day for the two mages

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"I SAID STAND, ALL OF YOU!" It was a dimly lit room.

"P-P-PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I-I-I WANT TO BE WITH MY FAMILY!" The whimpers and plea filled cries filled the large room.

"SILENCE!" Just as the word was announced, the room fell silent. An evil menacingly dark female laugh crackled throughout the room, bouncing off the walls creating an echo effect. "Oh you'll get see your family, all of you will, once we kill them too." The poor souls within the room cried out once more, begging for her not to kill them. The woman, who had been sitting, stood from her seat and walked into a better lit spot in the room. Her face held a nasty psychotic smile on it, making some of the prisoners faint on the spot out of pure fear. She lowered her eyes as her expression changed to a more serious, darker one.

"With the blood of a thousand peasants, I will be able to use _it_ in no time" The last thing they saw was yellow eyes, baring demonic black slits. The few guards in the room looked away, not wanting to witness the gruesome scene.

* * *

Time waits for no one as a month had flown by quickly for two Fairy Tail mages. Natsu and Mirajane had spent the month going on countless jobs together. Some of them proving to be difficult while others were just as simple as completing a supply run for a local shop in town. The two mages became even closer to each other as time went on. Occasionally you could find the two out at a restaurant enjoying a meal and sharing stories with each other, but not tonight.

"They're so beautiful Natsu; I could stare at them forever." They were lying down outside looking up at the stars above them. Natsu was laying flat on his back while Mirajane lay beside him in a one arm embrace. They watched as a shooting star flew by in the sky.

"Make a wish Mira." The dragon slayer said this as he too closed his and silently made his wish. After a moment, the takeover mage spoke up.

"What did you wish for Natsu?" He laughed as he pulled her in closer to him.

"Sorry Mira but you know how it works, if I tell you, it won't come true." Mirajane pouted at hearing this.

"Then I'm not telling you mine either." Natsu made a fake growl of disappointment to which they both laughed. After calming down, he sighed.

"We leave tomorrow morning right?" The female mages face became that of a somber one.

"Yeah, I really hope this job turns out ok…" This made the fire mage rock her a little.

"It's going to be better than ok, it'll be great! When we're a team, nobody can stop us!" Mirajane laughed.

"You're right, you're right. I should be getting home and you should too, we have to be up early." Natsu grunted but released her as they got up.

"I almost forgot about that early morning part, alright let's go." They began their walk back to her home, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Standing at the train station was a drowsy takeover mage and a scowling dragon slayer. It was early morning as there was still a bit of fog lingering around in the air. There wasn't hardly anyone there the time.

"I guess not too many people needed to catch the first boarding this morning." Mirajane broke the silence. Natsu just groaned.

"Yeah, most people take the second or third one. Lucky for us though this is the fastest running one." The bar mage only nodded in agreement. The train pulled into station, allowing all to board. Walking into the train car, they found themselves a seat. Natsu immediately laid his head into Mirajane's lap while wrapping his arms around her and closed his eyes. She leaned her head against the closed window on her left as the train began its motion. They were on their way to Cedar Town; it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Back at the guild hall, Erza was in Makarov's office. He had just finished explaining the details of her job.

"It sounds like I'm scouting more than anything here." Makarov nodded and gave a response.

"In a sense, yes that's what you're doing. The reason I chose you will become clear once you get there." Erza stayed silent for a moment.

"When do I leave sir?" The guild master looked serious.

"Now, there isn't a moment to lose." Erza gave a quick nod and left the office. She sprinted straight to the train station. Makarov could help but to take a heavy swig from his beer mug.

'_Be safe my children'_ He then walked out into the guild hall.

* * *

Day light was burning away quickly as it was becoming evening. A single locomotive could be seen pulling into the Cedar Town train station. It became slower and slower as it was coming to a gentle stop. Soon the passengers inside were able to leave the train, Mirajane woke Natsu.

"Come on Natsu, it's time to get off. We need to find a place to stay." Natsu groaned then finally got up from her lap as they started walking off the train and into the town. Cedar Town had an inviting feel to it. There were cool gentle ocean winds blowing through the town as people walked in and out of shops with friends, family, and lover.

"Sure is lively here." Mirajane merely nodded in agreement as she looked around with an absent minded expression. They moved further into the part of town where they would find hotels at to stay in. Finding one they both agreed on, they entered the hotel. Once inside, Mirajane got them checked in and they were off to their room. The room was spacious, providing plenty of room for the two mages to lounge around freely. Like the last time they stayed in a hotel room, there was only one bed; this didn't bother them at all. After they unpacked, they both sat at the foot of the bed.

"Feels just like last time, wouldn't you say Mira?" The busty mage lay back onto the bed as she responded.

"It really does." Lying back onto the bed as well, the pink haired mage spoke again.

"So what are we going to do about dinner? I'm starving." His stomach agreed with him as it growled of hunger.

"Well we could go out to eat or just stay here and cook, whichever one you feel is better." Thinking for a brief moment, Natsu responded.

"I think I want to eat here, it would be cheaper and your cooking never stops getting better so it's a win-win." Mirajane laughed then looked at him with a smile.

"You're too sweet sometimes." She got up from the bed and began searching for pots and pans to cook in. "If that's what you want to do for dinner, then go out and buy what you want me to cook." The spiky haired mage got up from the bed and left the room swiftly.

* * *

The dinner was done and over with relatively quick as the two mages hadn't eaten anything that morning before leaving. Having cleaned up and showered, they laid in bed with the lights off. Mirajane was wrapped in his arms firmly.

"I have to admit, I missed this way of sleeping." Natsu chuckled lightly at her statement.

"Yeah me two, I missed having you to hold onto through the night." Giggling, Mirajane wiggled around some to get more comfortable. She began thinking about the next day and frowned.

"Natsu, are you worried about tomorrow?" She could feel him shaking his head no.

"No, I'm not. I told you already, there isn't anything we can't do when we work together as a team. You must be worried." The white haired woman remained silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I was but you made me feel better, thank you. We need to be getting to bed, goodnight Natsu." The dragon slayer yawned.

"Goodnight Mira." It wasn't long after he said those words the two mages fell asleep soundly.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter, thank you for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Updated Version) FINALLY, the new chapter is here! Thank you everyone for being patient and waiting also chapter 8's feedback was greatly appreciated :D On to the story!**

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

An enormous boat-like ship flew through the sky with an impressive amount of speed for its size. Inside it was the equivalent of a small military platoon with armored men walking through the halls of the ship, keeping watch for any suspicious activity. In the bridge of the ship sat the same mysterious woman that slaughtered the group of helpless people just a month back. She carried an arrogant demeanor around with her, which she made look obvious as she slowly sipped dark red wine from a glass while looking bored and displeased. Once she was done drinking, she through the glass on to the floor, shattering it into pieces.

"You, clean that up." She watched with a sadistic smile as the servant she pointed to began to clean the glass up beside her. Her enjoyment was interrupted by the entry of a guard. Standing some feet back, he kneeled and delivered his message.

"Your greatness, we have nearly reached Cedar Town." The woman just smiled as she turned to sit sideways in her chair while crossing her legs.

"Good, with the people we collect in Cedar Town that should be enough….Ready the retrieval squad, I don't want any failures." The guard stood and bowed.

"Yes, right away your greatness!" She watched as the guard hastily left the room, she began to think.

'_Won't be long now...'_ She thought this as she closed her green eyes and opened them again, revealing her yellow slit ones.

* * *

Morning light beamed its way through the hotel window, shining hard onto the faces of two sleeping mages, effectively waking them. The male mage unwrap his arms from around the female mages body as he rolled to get out of bed and start getting dressed.

"Hey Mira, you think we got time get breakfast?" Strapping his sandals up, he awaited her response.

"Sure, that should be just fine. Plus I need to tell you the plan I came up with and get your opinion on it." Grabbing her clothes, the bar mage entered the restroom to change. The fire mage sat at the foot of the bed as he waited, she soon re entered the room.

"Ok, we can leave now." The two excited the room.

* * *

Finding a restaurant was easy for the two mages as the town had many different options for eateries. They opted to sit in the outdoor dining section of the restaurant to eat breakfast and enjoy the warmth of the sun. By this time of morning, the majority of shops and stands around town were open now. The streets were beginning to become busy as people moved through them, all walking at their own pace. Looking around from where she was sitting, Mirajane caught sight of a jewelry stand. Pointing at it, she caught Natsu's attention.

"Natsu, I want to go over there once were done here." Turning his head back some to see what she was pointing at, he chuckled.

"You sure we'll have time?" The takeover mage nodded her head in response, and then clasped her hands together.

"I think it's time that I explain this plan of mines." The fire mage leaned in some to listen to her intently, she continued. "Ok, so here's what I've been thinking. We can wait near the harbor until we see them make port, then sneak onto the ship. Once were on there, we have to find away to get close to the leader and take whoever it is down. That part shouldn't be too difficult either, to be honest. What do you think about it?" The dragon slayer pondered over her plan for a moment.

"Hmm….why not just destroy their ship before they have time to port? And what about my motion sickness" The bar mage was taking a sip from her beverage as she held up one index finger.

"If we did that, the fighting would be far too close to the town. As for your motion sickness, we can look around for some type of medicine" The fire mage sighed and chuckled after hearing this.

"Then in that case, your plan is just fine!" Just as Natsu had finished, the waiter came out with their food.

"Sorry for the long wait, this was a pretty sizeable order to fill." The man chuckled politely as he sat the food in front of them, Mirajane apologized."

"No, no were sorry for ordering so much." The fire mage had to leave the talking up to the bar mage as he had already began destroying the food in front of him.

"It's really ok miss, were here to serve our customers after all. So please, enjoy your breakfast." Giving a polite bow, the man left the two mages alone. The busty mage looked up to the spiky haired boy in front of her and giggled softly at his eating manners.

"My, My Natsu, were going to have to work on your table manners at some point." This only made the dragon slayer groan in disapproval as he continued to stuff his face, the bar mage only sighed as she began eating her food.

* * *

Now having finished breakfast and finding motion sickness medicine for Natsu, the two mages walked the streets of Cedar Town while staying close to the port. Currently they stood at a stand looking at different jewelry accessories, well Mirajane was at least. She marveled at the wide range of rare jewelry, varying from gems alone to encrusted dazzling works of art.

"Wow they're so pretty!" Natsu nodded his head in agreement as he looked around sniffing the air, something was off. The merchant smiled genuinely at Mirajane.

"You see something you like miss?" The bar mage allowed her eyes to roam freely over the jewelry until she gasped. Pointing at a small chain necklace with a red-orange oval, she inquired the man.

"This looks exactly like mines, but in a different color. How much is this?" Chuckling, the man whistled a sigh.

"I see you definitely do know your jewelry when you see it. This would cost around one hundred and seventy thousand jewels." Natsu coughed at the price out of shock as Mirajane just stared wide eyed, the man burst into laughter at seeing their expressions. "The reason behind that is because of its rarity." The female mage snapped out of her shock at hearing this.

"What do you mean by it being rare?" The man crossed his arms and grin.

"This gem AND the one around your own neck is almost near impossible to find anymore. They were cut with two different kinds of magic. One being dark," He pointed at Mirajane's necklace. "And one being light." He held up the red-orange necklace. "It was once said that if two people infused some of each other's magic into them, it would build a link for them, a beacon so to speak. If that happens then any time one of the owners is in trouble, the gems will pulsate and slowly become a bright white light." This information baffled the two mages, Mirajane spoke.

"I want it." Her words shocked Natsu and the merchant; the dragon slayer spoke up next.

"What?" Smiling, she repeated her words again.

"I want it. I want to buy it for you to have Natsu, a gift from me." The fire mage didn't know what to say.

"But Mira its so expens-"She interrupted him as she looked at him with a sincere look of happiness.

"Please Natsu, just accept this from me." He sighed and smiled.

"Ok Mira, I'll be happy to accept it." She turned back to the merchant to pay for the necklace, but was stopped by the man. He leaned over to whisper into her ear while handing her the necklace, Natsu raised an eye brow.

"Just take it miss, I won't charge you for it." He backed away and winked, Mirajane was speechless.

"Th-Thank you so much sir!" She turned to Natsu and placed the necklace around his neck. She tucked it under his father's scarf while it was still visible for all to see due to it having a longer chain than Mirajane's necklace. After doing this she grabbed his right hand and brought it up to her own gem.

"Let some of your magic energy flow into it, I'll do yours too." Natsu nodded and closed his eyes as did Mirajane. Their hands glowed with magic energy as the gems absorbed it. They waited patiently until the gems stopped absorbing the energy, it was done. Letting go of them, the two mages watched as they shined their own color brightly before returning to the normal appearance of simple gems. The merchant gave a chuckle.

"I take it you're satisfied with your choice?" Nodding their heads, they thanked the man and bid him goodbye as they had to get back to their main reason for being in Cedar Town.

* * *

While walking, Natsu noticed the strange scent again in the air. It was definitely more than just one person smelling this way as it was coming from the port; he looked over to the takeover mage.

"Hey Mira, do you feel like something's off? This is the second time I picked up the scent of blood coming from around the port area." She began to feel a hint of negative energy coming from the port area as well.

"Yeah you're right, something's off. Let's get over there, they may have just pulled into port and we don't want to miss them." They were now running down the streets of the town that lead to the port.

* * *

**Oshibana Town**

Erza had been in Oshibana Town since late yesterday evening. She was staying in a basic style hotel room as she wasn't there to spend time lounging around. After going over the details of the job again, she was now out in the town headed to her destination, the old unofficial guild building of Eisenwald. It didn't take her long to find the abandon building thanks to a map she had of the town. The building was deep within a pretty much dead forest, the area held a gloomy atmosphere to it.

'_Hard to believe anyone tried to have a guild all the way out here.' _Walking just a bit further along the path to the building, she saw foot prints in the soft soil and smirked. _'That's more like it, lead the way.' _She followed the foot prints all the way to the door of the building until she noticed they made a right turn and headed around to a side door, leading to under the building. _'Might as well.'_ Cautiously, she entered.

* * *

**Enemy Ship (Mirajane)**

Sneaking aboard the ship was a very easy task for Natsu and Mirajane as they were now deep within it. The ship had already lifted into the air and began its flight to an unknown location. The two mages agreed on splitting up to search around the lower part of the ship. It had bad lighting in this part of the ship as there was only one two dim lights per hallway. The female mage was cautiously checking each room she passed, but then stopped when she heard the pained cries of what sounded like a room full of tortured souls. Moving to just outside of the room she heard the screams yet again, the awful smell of blood graced her nose.

'_What's happening in there!?'_ She slowly cracked the door to the room as she peered into it, who she saw almost made her eyes pop out of her head. _'There's no way, that's her! I have to find Natsu fast, this is bad!' _In her haste to regroup with Natsu she didn't noticed the woman she was watching in the room see her leave, the woman smirked.

* * *

**Enemy Ship (Natsu)**

The spiky haired mage was in a different area of the lower part of the ship as he was following his nose. It was getting warmer the further he went down the dimly lit hallway, at the end of it he kept seeing a flash of orange light flickering. Once he had gotten to the room, he looked inside. There was a man; about six feet tall with a medium build standing in the center of the large chamber like room juggling torches of fire around catching them. If he dropped one, he would just relight it by blowing fire onto it again. Grinning, Natsu kicked open the door to the chamber like room, the man instantly turned to him.

"Who the hell are?" Now fully inside the room, the dragon slayer answered.

"Natsu Dragneel, tell me where I can find your leader." The man looked at the pink haired mage before him for a moment then laughed.

"You must be joking right? You honestly thought I was just going to tell you where my Nee-Chan was?" Cracking his knuckles, Natsu laughed as well.

"Can't blame me for asking, though there's always other ways of getting an answer from someone." Understanding what Natsu was implying, the man entered a battle ready stance as did the dragon slayer.

"Fight me!" The two began to do battle.

* * *

**Enemy Ship (Mirajane)**

Mirajane walked quickly and quietly through the lower halls of the ship as she was in search of Natsu. They both knew the job was going to be difficult, but after seeing who the leader was, it became obvious just how hard it was going to be.

'_What is she doing here; she should still be incarcerated right now. I have to find Natsu before he accidentally finds her first!' _The takeover mage turned down another hall and spotted the dragon slayer entering the room all the way at the end of it.

"Nat-" Just as she began to say his name, she was chopped on the back of the neck and fell to the ground unconscious. Standing over her with her arm still raised, was the woman with the yellow black slit eyes. She picked the bar mage up and hung her over her shoulder and began walking back through the ship halls.

"What an interesting day this is." She laughed aloud.

* * *

**Oshibana Town**

Under the abandon Eisenwald guild was a deep passage way, which was lit by flame torches on the walls. Erza walked through the passage quickly and stealthily. She slowed down once she began to hear people talking ahead of her, their voices were echoing some.

'_Must be a big room up ahead.' _She stopped and hid herself around the corner, just outside the door way and listened in on the conversation.

"Soon we'll have just enough members to rebuild Eisenwald." Then another chimed in.

"Yeah and then get payback on that Fairy Tail guild, especially that salamander guy, that's been long overdue." They all broke out into laughter until another one spoke up.

"But of course there's no way we could even hope to do that without this." Peering around the corner, Erza watched as the man held up a vile with blue liquid in it.

"What's that?" a new voice asked, the man grinned.

"I'll explain all of that tomorrow at the usual meeting spot we agreed on, go prepare." Erza eyes widened at the new information she had gained as she bolted back through the passage way and leaving the underground bunker, making sure to cover her trail.

'_They want to attack Fairy Tail and get revenge on Natsu!? And what was in that vile, this is crazy!?' _Erza thought all of this to herself as she ran through the woods, until she saw some one that stopped her completely in her tracks.

"Jellal?" He turned to face her with a surprised expression.

"Erza…" She could only stare at him with wide eyes; her job just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**Enemy Ship (Natsu)**

Natsu was in a heated battle with the man in front of him, the two were constantly meeting at each other's fist. Leaping back from one another they paused for a moment to breathe, Natsu was grinning.

"Hey, I don't think I caught your name." The man grinned as well.

"The name's Tsushimi, that's all you're getting." Waving a hand in front of him, Natsu shrugged him off.

"I wasn't really going to listen to what your last name was any way." This angered Tsushimi as he spewed a large amount of fire from his mouth, he watched as Natsu ate all of the fire.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tsushimi burst out into a fit of laughter, confusing the dragon slayer.

"What's so funny? I'm the son of Igneel, why would I not eat the flames?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he dropped to one knee with a sick look on his face.

"You idiot, my flames are laced with poison!" He continued to laugh at the poisoned dragon slayer.

"Damn it!" Natsu was beginning to have a hard time focusing; Tsushimi noticed the pulsating red-orange gem hanging just under the dragon slayers scarf.

"Hey what's wrong with that gem of yours?" The spiky haired mage's eyes widened as he grabbed hold of the gem and looked down at it, it was indeed pulsating.

'_Shit, Mira's in trouble!' _Slowly rising to his feet, Natsu's demeanor had become deadly serious. Flames begin to slowly surface around his feet, Tsushimi raised an eye brow.

"It was fun playing games, Tsushimi….But I'm really going to need you to tell me where your sister is, I know she has something that I really need to get back.…" The dragon slayer's voice was dangerously low; Tsushimi didn't take him lightly as his on fire began to appear, clashing with Natsu's and ricocheting around the chamber violently. With both of them entering a battle stance, he responded to Natsu.

"That's just not going to happen." Natsu sighed as a viscous smile crossed his face.

"Fine, have it your way then. I hope this ship holds up." Tsushimi nodded his head while still anticipating his attack.

"Don't worry about the ship, this room and my sister room is plenty tough." Swiping his hands in a circular motion, Natsu started things off.

"**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!" Tsushimi stared with wide eyes of shock as the fierce flames closed in on him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be ready sooner than this one was. As always feel free to comment :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with a fresh new chapter for everyone to Read :D I've decided to go back and give each chapter an actual title. Thank you everyone for the comments on the last chapter they were definitely needed. :D**

* * *

**Enemy Ship (Mirajane)**

Mirajane was strapped to a wall within a dimly lit room aboard the ship. She had been completely stripped of her clothing. Slowly regaining consciousness, she began taking in her surroundings.

'_It's freezing cold…what happened to me…' _She thought to herself as she tried moving, but to no avail. _'Maybe if I use Satan Soul…' _Going along with her thoughts, she attempted transforming into her Satan Soul takeover form. Once again, she was unsuccessful in her effort to escape as she could feel her magic energy being restricted by the braces holding her against the wall._ 'It's no use, I'm stuck here…'_ The takeover mage began hearing footsteps coming closer as she glared at the light under the door to the room. A shadow of a person's feet stood at the doorway, they opened it. Walking into the room was the very same woman that knocked her out and brought her in there, Mirajane glared even harder at this point.

"It's been far too long since our last encounter, wouldn't you agree?" The woman closed the door and walked up to the restrained bar mage, she was now looking her in the eyes. Mirajane scoffed.

"Not long enough. How is it that you're standing here right now in front of me; you should have been executed long ago." Mirajane watched as the woman burst into laughter and waited as she calmed down enough to talk.

"That could have been a possibility, if I hadn't awakened before the rune knights appeared. You definitely was strong, I admit to under estimating you back then but..." The woman's facial expression became serious. Reaching onto the counter next to her, she grabbed a syringe and injected its contents into Mirajane's left arm. "Things are different now, Mirajane." The takeover mage yelped at being stuck by the needle, she scowled hard at the woman.

"Tanaka, what was in that syringe?" Tanaka placed her hand under the white haired mage's chin as she smiled maliciously.

"Poison, my dear." Hearing this made Mirajane feel relieved as she smirked.

"Well in that case, I should be just fine. You must have forgotten that I am immune to poison, due to my demon takeover form and all." Shaking her head, Tanaka sighed.

"Honestly, you didn't think I wouldn't keep that in mind while I was making it? Or maybe for some strange reason, you forgot that I too am a demon. I tested a sample amount of this on myself and I must say, it's pretty toxic. Truth be told, you don't have much time left." She began snickering after saying this, the restrained woman frowned.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" There was a short moment of silence before Tanaka answered her question.

"Well, with the amount of poison I've injected into you, you're going to die." Staring wide eyed Mirajane lowered her head and fell into deep thought; Tanaka just stood there and watched her with a straight face as if she was studying her reaction.

* * *

**Enemy Ship (Natsu)**

Fire danced around freely as two fire wizards did battle against one another. This had been going on for a while now as they both were wearing each other down, blow after blow. Even though they were exhausted, they maintained the steady tempo of their battle.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!" Natsu was having a tough time fighting Tsushimi as the effects of the poison was getting stronger.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" Tsushimi on the other hand was finding it difficult to keep up with Natsu's speed and power, he was becoming overwhelmed. Stopping for a moment, they glared across the room at each other.

"How's about we finish this with one last move, fare enough salamander?" Natsu only nodded in response as he began building up the fire in his chest, Tsushimi did the same.

"**FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!" **The salamander unleashed a ferocious amount of fire with great speed behind it; his opponent didn't hesitate to release their own attack.

"**POISON EMBER!**" Both attacks met in the center of the room, they began forcing their attacks.

'_I don't have time for this!' _Closing his eyes, he could feel that he had more energy within him to use as he focused. Drawing on just a bit more of his energy, he successfully pushed the wave of fire back to Tsushimi. He watched as the man was thrown back to the wall behind him and fell unconscious, Natsu cursed.

"Damn it, I over did it! Guess I'll have to rely on my nose and this gem stone." He was walking quickly out of the room now, in search for Mirajane. _'Don't worry Mira, I'm coming!'_

* * *

**Enemy Ship (Mirajane)**

Left alone inside of the cold room was Mirajane. Tanaka had left the room not too long ago as she said she had business to attend to. The takeover mage could begin to feel the effect of the poison slowly taking effect as she was feeling woozy. Her vision was becoming affected as well; she gritted her teeth and frowned.

'_I can't die here, not like this!' _Struggling harder than she did before, the bar mage tried to free herself once again only to fail. _'This is useless!' _She had become utterly frustrated by now. The sound of someone walking quickly got her attention as she looked to the door of the room and saw the person's feet stop in front of the door. Once the door opened her eyes widened in surprise.

"Natsu!" He rushed over to her and began breaking the braces bounding her to the wall. After being completely free, she leaped at Natsu hugging him while crying at the same time. The dragon slayer smiled warmly as he rubbed the back of her head gently.

"Why are you crying Mira? You had to know I would come save you no matter what right? And why are you naked anyway?" The female mage in his arms only continued to cry, completely ignoring the fact that she was indeed nude in his arms. She began calming down as she told him why she was upset.

"I've been poisoned Natsu, I'm going to die." Swallowing hard, Natsu paused as his blood began to run cold. He pulled her away from him just enough to look her in the eyes.

"W-What?" She looked at him as the tears still fell from her eyes and answered.

"I was trying to find you, to tell you that there was a woman on this ship that's extremely dangerous to cross paths with. I didn't want you to accidentally find her without me there to help. I fought her some years back when me and Erza did a job together and defeated her, only to find out now that she managed to escape capture." Natsu eyes widened even more now in realization.

"Tanaka, the woman you're talking about is Tanaka right?" The female mage looked surprised at hearing him say her name.

"How do you know about her?" The dragon slayer explained that Erza told him about the job from back then.

"To make things worse, she has a younger brother on here as well." Mirajane looked down as she thought about the situation.

"We need to leave, now. It's too dangerous the way things are at the moment." She backed away from him as she looked around for her dress. Blushing at seeing Mirajane completely nude in better light; made Natsu face the opposite direction. After she found her clothing she walked over to the door, motioning for Natsu to follow.

* * *

**Oshibana Town (forest)**

Two familiar people locked eyes with one another if trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Neither one of them had moved an inch since their encounter; the scarlet haired woman spoke up.

"Jellal…What are you doing here?" The man in question sighed.

"I could ask the same, but I know we wouldn't make any progress in doing so." To the right of them was a small stream with many large rocks to sit on, so he did and asked her to have a seat next to him. She was hesitant at first, but decided to sit down anyway. He reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked to be a log book and handed it over to Erza, she began skimming through the pages as he spoke again.

"I've been keeping a close watch on this organization or group for a while now. I began to notice their size in numbers was beginning to grow rapidly over a short time. It started out with it being just ten people or so then it grew to fifty and now it's at one-hundred members. Once they reached this size I noticed them bringing in different items as if they were making something, I just haven't figured out what and I don't know their motives either." By the time he was done talking, Erza had read and verified everything he was saying to be true. Handing him his log book back, she responded.

"I see, well in that case it looks like we're useful to each other in this situation. I happen to have seen what it was they were making but I don't know what it does. The leader of the group said they would find out tomorrow at the_ usual meeting spot_, I don't have a clue where that could be and I need to know what it does. Their motive or at least their main motive is to destroy Fairy Tail and get revenge on Natsu in the process. I heard the leader say though that it wouldn't be possible to do without whatever was in that vile he was holding." Jellal sat quiet and motionless as he pondered over the new information he learned, he then stood and motioned for Erza to do so as well.

"Ok then follow me, I'll show you where they been meeting at." Erza nodded and followed him.

* * *

**Enemy Ship**

Two Fairy Tail mages ran through the dim halls of the ship, making their way back to where they came in at. Turning another corner, they ran into _her_ again. The three of them paused for a moment before Natsu spoke up.

"You're in the way." Tanaka stared at Natsu then smirked.

"You're the one that defeated my younger brother, aren't you." She began walking up to the dragon slayer, who entered a battle ready stance with flaming fist. Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul form and moved in between them, Tanaka stopped walking and gritted her teeth.

"What are you doing? Move out of the way." The white haired demon mage shook her head with cold eyes burning a hole into the demon in front of her, suddenly though she faltered and kneeled on to one knee as she gained a cold sweat. Natsu rushed to her side placing his hand just below her wings, asking her how she was feeling. She whispered something into his ear as Tanaka noticed him nod and stood up just as Mirajane did. Natsu helped hold the takeover mage up with his right arm as she prepared an attack. Tanaka only sighed as she shook her head.

"What a pitiful sight this is to watch. Here it is, an alleged demon struggling to stand after receiving a dose poison and now slowly withering away to nothing, how pathetic." The takeover mage paid no mind to what the woman was saying about her as she held out both of her hands openly. Dark energy began to form in a circle and steadily grew larger until it over shadowed her own hands.

"**DEMON BLAST!**" Tanaka quickly dashed down the open hall way next to her as the high powered dark beam passed by, what happened next angered her. While behind the beam was a fleeing Mirajane and Natsu, as the beam created an opening at the very end of the hall. Tanaka ran after them, but was too late as they had already leaped out of the air born ship and into the cloudy sun lit sky.

"Damn they got away; it's too bad you're still going to die though, demon of Fairy Tail." Tanaka turned and walked away, she was feeling victorious in the end.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

They were exceedingly high in the air as they fell; they had long since reached terminal velocity. The two mages held onto each other in a tight embrace. Air density had became thicker due to their falling speed and it threatened to separate them if enough got between them, but that wouldn't be happening. After free falling for a few more moment an island came into view as Mirajane, still in her Satan Soul form, opened her wings in an attempt to slow there descent and glide them to the ground safely. This proved to be a strinusles task for her as she was getting weaker from the poison. Now just a few feet high the sand on the island, Mirajane's Satan Soul form gave out and they tumbled onto the sand. Natsu immediately checked on the takeover mage beside him. She was breathing heavy and sweating a profusely. He felt rain drops begin to fall from the sky and soon turned into a down pour. Cursing, he picked Mirajane up from the ground and carried her on his back into the deep thick green forest. While trekking along, he tried keeping her awake but was finding it difficult himself as the poison within his own body got even worse. They were both looking sickly and withering.

"Hey…Mira…you got to…stay awake, please." The pink haired mage waited nervously for her to respond.

"Natsu…I've been thinking…when I die-" The fire mage cut her off immediately.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT, IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE ON ME!" The bar mage shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes, though masked by the heavy rain.

"Natsu…please…I don't want to die either…but there's just no way…out of this." Natsu began to shed tears as well, he knew she was right. They were in an unknown location, it was storming, the both of them were poisoned, and things were only going from bad to worse by every passing moment. He thought about all of this as they came upon an unnaturally gigantic tree in what appeared to be the center of the forest; he sat Mirajane down as she lay back against the tree. Taking a seat next to her, he held her in his arms for what he feared would be the last time. The fire mage began to start waning himself as the poison he consumed entered its final stage of intoxication, Mirajane noticed this.

"What's wrong…Natsu?" Chuckling lightly he, sighed.

"I forgot that…I didn't tell you…earlier…I'm poisoned Mira. Tanaka's brother…was a fire wizard…as well but…his flames were…laced with poison…and I ate some." The woman in his arms could only shake her head.

"Idiot." The pink haired mage closed his eyes while smiling; there was a moment of silence between them until Natsu spoke up.

"Mira…remember that night…when we were star gazing…and you wanted to know my wish? I'll tell you…if you're still interested." Mirajane closed her eyes and leaned into him, smiling as well.

"Sure Natsu…I'd love to know…and I'll tell you mine…after you're done." Natsu sighed and began talking.

"That night… we were laying down outside…looking at all of the stars…I was holding you in a one arm hug…then a shooting star flew by…and we made our wish…" he squeezed her tighter at this point. "I wished for there to be more moments like that one… I wished that I could hold you… in my arms for ever and never let you go…I wished to be able to spend more nights together with you…I wished I could figure out what this burning…sensation was in my chest every time you were near me… that was my wish Mira." Hearing Natsu's words were almost too much for her to bear. She began to speak, but shakily.

"Natsu...If only you would have told me sooner… then I could have told you mine…" Natsu stopped smiling as he listened to her. "My wish was…to be held by you the way you had been doing…I never wanted to leave your arms…I wanted to spend many more nights together with you holding me…you were always so warm…even now you are…that was my wish Natsu." The dragon slayer couldn't believe his ears. The burning sensation in his chest became extremely strong now.

"…Mira…remember when we returned…to magnolia after our first job together?" He looked down to see her nod her head.

"Yea…why do you ask?" Using as much strength as she could, she looked up to him.

"You told me the difference…between loving someone…and having a crush on them…I remember you said…only I would know… when I'm in love with someone…" He swallowed hard. "I think I understand what you meant by that." Mirajane's eyes opened as wide as she could, which wasn't too far passed the look of half lidded sleepy eyes.

"What are you saying Natsu?" He looked her in the eyes and responded.

"Mira…I love you." The female mage brought her hands up weakly to the lower part of her face and cupped them together, covering her mouth in surprise. Tears fell even more from her already drenched eyes, she was happy.

"Natsu…I." She started as she grabbed onto him as tight as she could. "I love you so much it hurts…it's not fare…why does it have to…end like this?" Their vision was beginning to fade as they looked at each other once again.

"If only I had of told you sooner…we could have lived even more happily...but now…" Mirajane smiled as warmly as she could.

"I'll never forget you…Natsu Dragneel." His last name came out choppy and squeaky; she could feel her heart rate slowing now as time drew near. Natsu broke completely.

"And I'll never forget you…Mirajane Strauss." He placed his forehead on hers as they slowly tilted their heads opposite of each other and locked lips. This moment seemed to last forever. For only a second it felt as if everything was going to be alright, but that just wouldn't be the case now. The two separated and looked into each other's eyes for the last time. They gave each other their trade mark smile as they leaned back against the tree, holding hands.

"Thank you Natsu…for everything… I couldn't imagine loving anyone else this way." Natsu squeezed her hand tighter before speaking.

"You're welcome Mira…and I couldn't imagine loving anyone else this way either." It had become night fall as the rain continued to come. Mirajane leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Natsu." He laid his head against the top of hers.

"Goodnight, Mira." There was silence between the both of them as the rain poured on them. Thunder rumble violently across the vast dark sky, it was almost as if the heavens themselves were upset and moved by the display of love and affection. The tree the two mages sat under began to absorb them, slowly but steadily into its trunk until they were completely inside.

* * *

**There's not much more for me to say other than what was already said at the top. Hopefully the next chapter comes swiftly and if there's any errors they will be fixed asap, thanks in advance for the patience. :D**


End file.
